The Date
by Steffili
Summary: Alicia and Peter go to their very first date. A basketball game...that will leave her forever with fond memories. Cuteness overload guaranteed in Chap1. RATING CHANGED TO M AFTER THAT!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was begged by "someone" (AKA Josie) to write a story about Alicia's and Peter's first date. At first I was like, yeah, basketball game, lame much Peter. But then I started to do some research, started to make a timeline and oooops suddenly I had like 7 pages written. I will for now just publish this first chapter. It's full of cute and smut-free. That's rare for one of my stories. So I thought I'll share it.

I'm sad I still don't own Good Wife. Then again I'm pretty confident by now the writers will work us sth nice out ;-)

* * *

She was on the bed in her room, reading up on a trial she would accompany her Dad to the next day - like she had been doing since she started the summer internship at his firm. Tomorrow the closing arguments would start, and she looked forward to being back in court. The case was very interesting, but what's more, the assigned ASA was on her mind long after she left the courtroom in the afternoon. One dark and handsome Peter Florrick. They'd started out chatting about nothing in particular, small talk really. Then he'd asked her about her progress in Law School where she'd finished her first of three years so far. From there they'd talked about a variety of subjects and they got along very well. Also she had started to feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach every time he smiled at her.

Then today during the lunch break he'd suddenly asked her out for dinner on Friday, because by then the case would be over, and he wouldn't be caught up in so much work anymore. She'd accepted without hesitation and couldn't help but smiling silly ever since. They would really go on a date. He was some years older than her, but she wasn't concerned with that, and he didn't mind it either that she was still in law school. Also it wasn't like he was the first guy she ever dated, but then again, it felt different this time, more intense though all they'd ever done so far was talk. She sighed and decided to give up reading the papers in front of her. She knew all the facts by heart anyway by now, and she couldn't concentrate much anyway because all she could think of was the date.

* * *

Peter was at home Thursday evening, watching TV but not really paying attention. Tomorrow he would finally take Alicia out for a date. Ever since he'd first seen her walk into the courtroom, all high heels and short skirt, he'd been lost. She'd turned out to be a little younger than she'd looked, still in law school and interning at her father's law firm over the summer, but he didn't care. She was not only beautiful but very smart and easy to talk to. So he'd started talking with her every chance he got, sometimes bringing her coffee or sitting next to her for lunch outside in the sun. Until he finally took up the courage to ask her out. And she'd said yes. So now to get this evening and the next day over with, then the date was finally here. He was pulled out of his musings by the telephone ringing. He went over and picked it up.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Peter, my man, this is Dylan." A coughing noise was to be heard.

"Look I'm calling about the game tomorrow, I'm not going to make it, I'm too sick."

A shock went through Peter like lightning. The Bull's Finals Game was tomorrow. Him and his buddy Dylan were supposed to go and had the tickets in forever. Crap. He had forgotten all about that because his mind had been full with thoughts of Alicia.

"Well anyway, you can have my ticket, I'm sure you can find someone on short notice that will go with you. The Game's been sold out in forever." his friend went on.

"Yeah I guess so. I might know just the person." He checked the clock, it wasn't so awfully late.

"You know what, let me make a quick call, then I'm coming over to pick up the tickets, ok?" he told him.

But first he had to call Alicia and ask her if she wanted to go with him. Instead of a romantic dinner. He felt a little bad already for asking her, but yeah he would just do it, and if she was totally against it, he would just give both the tickets away and videotape the game to watch it after he came home. He was so not cancelling the date with her, he had been looking forward to spending a whole evening with her far too much to cancel on her now.

He retrieved the piece of paper where she had written down her phone number and dialed it. There was a male voice on the phone.

"Cavanaugh."

Urgh, her father.

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling strangely like back in high school again.

"Uhm yes, hello. This is Peter Florrick. May I speak with Alicia please, Sir?"

"Florrick? You with the SA's office, right?"

"Yes Sir, I am." Peter said, unsure what to say next.

"So you really asked my daughter out on a date. Well, I hope you'll be good with her, son, or else you would

have to take it out with me, understood?"

"Uhm, yes Sir, understood." he answered.

"Ok, I'm handing you over now. ALICIA? The phone for you! One Peter Florrick."

There was a rustling sound then her voice came up.

"Peter! Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm calling about tomorrow. Listen, I kind of forgot I had tickets to the Bulls big final game tomorrow, but anyway, my friend that was supposed to go with me cancelled on me because he's sick so I have his ticket now, and I was thinking if you'd like to go with me. They are really good seats, but if you don't want to go I'll give the tickets to somebody else and we can just go to dinner like we planned."

She smiled to herself. She wasn't into sports at all, but she could hear that this was something that meant much to him and she didn't want him to let go of the tickets on her behalf.

"Well, I've never been to a basketball game before and I'm afraid I don't know much about it. But sure, I'd love to go. Sounds like it could be fun I guess."

"That's great. So, I'll pick you up at 6:30, then we have time to grab a quick bite to eat before it begins and then watch the game. And maybe go for a drink afterwards if you'd like. But we can decide that tomorrow."

he told her, clearly excited about her choice.

Her smile widened.

"Yes, sounds good to me. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Peter!"

She put down the phone, still grinning widely as her Dad came into the hallway again.

"So, he better not have cancelled on you, because I know you were looking forward to this date. Even though I'm not sure if I should approve of my daughter dating someone from the opposing team. Then again, it's happened before, and you're kind of old enough to know what you're doing."

She grinned.

"No Daddy, he didn't cancel on me, just a change of plans. We're going to see the game tomorrow night. He said he forgot about having the tickets all along and his friend cancelled on him so now he's taking me." she explained.

"Wait, you mean the Bulls game? He's actually got tickets for that AND then forgot about them? Wow. The guy must really have had other things on his mind."

Alicia blushed slightly at that.

"Welll I don't know. But yeah, it sounds like it could be fun." she told him.

Her Dad laughed a little at that.

"Yeah since when are you a big basketball fan anyway? So, do I need to coach you on basketball now?" he asked her.

She grinned.

"Uhm no, that's ok. I'll have Peter explain that to me. I'm sure he'll do a fine job."

* * *

She'd finally figured out what to wear. It was a rather warm day so she'd put on a cute summer dress, showing off her long, slender legs. She decided on wearing sneakers as she was sure wearing heels to a sports event was uncalled for. Also she wore heels to work all the time so it was good to actually not having to bother with them for once. Though they made her ass stand out a little more, but yeah well, the short dress for itself was probably conveying enough of a message. She'd also put on a nice set of underwear in bright red lace, because that made her feel sexy and just in case. She didn't know how the evening would go and she was basically sure she wouldn't sleep with him on their first date. But better safe than sorry. Also she really had a thing for sexy underwear and wore it most of the time anyway.

Just as she was checking herself once over in the long hallway mirror, there was a knock on the door. Peter was perfectly on time with picking her up, she liked that. She opened the door and smiled at him, taking in his appearance. Blue jeans and a simple white button down shirt, no tie. It appeared to her that she'd never before seen him outside his work clothes. And that that was also true for him, because he was actually staring at her a little, taking in her appearance in the tight, thin dress, obviously liking what he saw.

"You look amazing. So, are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Thank you. And yes, I'm ready. We can go." she answered, blushing slightly under his gaze, feeling just a little shy all of a sudden. He guided her over to the car, his hand on the small of her back feeling somehow burning hot even through the material of her dress.

They took their seats inside the Stadium, and Alicia really was impressed with the position of the seats because she had the perfect view over everything that was happening.

"So, how does the game work?" Alicia asked him.

He looked at her and laughed.

"You really don't know a thing about basketball, don't you?"

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I've told you so before. But I can learn about it. I'm a quick study." she told him in a flirty voice and winked at him.

"Oh yeah, is that so?" he asked, grinning, then explained.

"Well, it's rather simple. The game contains of 4 quarters of 12 minutes each. The half time break is 15 minutes. You see the huge black half circles? Every goal scored from beyond that line is worth 3 points. From within that half circle 2 points. You can either pass the ball on or if you run with it you have to dribble, or it's a foul. Well and obviously the team that has the most points in the end wins."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Well that's good to know." she said jokingly.

"Yes. So, you want a hot dog and a beer? Or should we go eat a late dinner after the game?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"Hot dog and beer sounds good to me." she told him smilingly.

So he went to get them the food and beer, returning just as the game was about to start.

"Ok, ready for the game?" he asked while handing over her hot dog.

They watched the game and Alicia actually had a really good time. It was loud, so if they wanted to talk they had to lean in close to each other, a shiver running down her spine every time she felt his breath tingling on her ear and neck. By the halftime break Portland was leading by six points. Peter smiled at her and leaned in closely again.

"So, how'd you like it so far?" he asked her.

"It's really good. I don't get all of it still and I'm a little confused sometimes because everything is going so quickly, but I'm having a good time." she told him and gave him a wide, happy smile.

He leaned in again.

"Admit it, you've no idea what's going on, right?" he said, making her turn her head and catch his wide grin.  
"Well, maybe not with the game. Otherwise I think I have a pretty good idea." she answered, never taking her eyes off his.

"Yes, me too." he said and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, lingering for a bit, waiting for her reaction. She kissed him back, moving her lips alongside his, opening her mouth a little as he gently ran his tongue along her lips. They broke apart and Alicia, feeling momentarily overwhelmed by the heavy fluttering in her stomach, buried her head against his shoulder. He reached around her and pulled her into him, gently kissing the top of her head. She breathed in his scent and just remained like this, snuggling deeply into his embrace, content to be so close to him.

Finally, when the teams were regrouping on the circuit he nudged her gently with his shoulder, making her look up.

"Game will continue any second." he told her and leaned in for another kiss, equally as gentle as the first one, making her smile and giggle happily.

She tried to focus her attention back to the game then, but gave up on trying to follow or understand what was going on soon. Instead she watched him, how he was enjoying himself and from time to time he would smile at her widely or turn around to kiss her. The Bulls finally won the game and Alicia and Peter jumped up, cheering and hugging closely.

* * *

After remaining in the stadium for some more, he took her hand and led her outside, back to the car. He walked her to the passenger side and they kissed again, her arms coming around his neck, pulling herself up on her toes because without her heels the height difference between them was kind of significant. He pushed her back a little so she was with her back against the car and bend down so she didn't have to stretch up so much, deepening the kiss, boldly exploring her mouth with his tongue. This time they only broke apart in need of oxygen, both smiling and panting a little. Peter opened the car door for her and let her get in, he came around to the other side and got in as well.

"So, what do you want to do now? I can take you home, or we can go somewhere else, a bar maybe, and have a drink and talk some?" he said, his voice clearly hopeful of her choosing the second option.

"Yeah, only thing is, a bar is surely loud and crowded and we would have to scream at each other all night. Don't you know some place quiet?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Actually, I really DO know just the place." he told her and started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I just couldn't resist. I can have them be "only" cute for only so long before my smutmind demands to be heard again. So, I've decided to up the rating of this story to M and just have at it. Admit it. You love smut. Also I've decided to mix things up a little and making Alicia the bad girl. So to speak :D So, have fun :D

* * *

Peter drove them out of town heading north on the interstate. He'd told her the drive would be maybe 40 minutes but it was a beautiful spot, so she'd told him, sure why not. They talked and laughed on the drive over.

"So, honestly now, did you like the game at all?" Peter asked her.

She grinned.

"Well, the problem was, it's really moving all so fast and I got confused. Also I might have been a little distracted during the second half" she admitted laughingly.

"You know, I could teach you to play, if you'd want to." he told her.

She laughed at the thought.

"What, me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. I could teach you how to properly shoot hoops and then we could play a little one on one." he looked over and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really. That does sound promising." she told him with a flirty voice. They stared at each other for some seconds, starting to laugh as it sunk in what he just said.

Peter shook his head.

"Uhm yeah, maybe that came out a little wrong. I was still talking about playing basketball. Not that I wouldn't be interested in playing other stuff, though." he told her with his dark, flirty voice.

She felt a warm shudder go through her from the promise she was reading in what he was saying and especially how. She sighed and felt arousal building, clenching her thighs together a little to relieve the aching sensation. Gone were her good intentions, if he'd make a move on her she would never be able to resist him. Didn't want to, for that matter.

Peter drove off the interstate and into a mainly wooded area with single houses on huge grounds far off the street. They were driving until they found a small parking lot with a direct view of the Lake Michigan, bathed in the pale moonlight. Peter parked the car far off to the side in the shades, directly overlooking the lake.

"It's so beautiful here, where are we?" she asked him.

"Highland Park. I know, it's nice." he said.

"Yes it is. I'd really love to live in a place like this someday." she told him.

He nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that too, I guess. Save up some money for a down payment and buy a nice house out here. Settle down and build a family." he said.

She grinned at him.

"Yeah, about that. I think first we need to check out your game..." she said playfully, leaning over. He met her halfway in a passionate kiss, running his hands through her hair and pulling her closer. After some time it got a little uncomfortable, leaning across the middle like that. They were both panting already a little from the kiss.

"Does this seat move further back?" she asked him, licking her lips that where already a little swollen from his assault. He narrowed his eyes.

"yes, it does. Do you want me to move it back?" he asked her, grinning.

"Yes." she just answered, and so he did it.

She climbed over to him straddling his lap and bend down to kiss him again, hungrily exploring his mouth with hers while he was running his hands once down her back and over her ass, squeezing it lightly through the thin fabric of her dress, making her sigh softly into the kiss. He ran his hands back up, finding the zipper of her dress and lowering it, then brushing the dress off her shoulders, revealing a tight fitting red lace bra. He lowered his lips down her throat and along her cleavage, she gasped and arched her back a little.

His hands gently cupped her breasts and then he pulled the top of the bra down, revealing her dark hard peaks to his touch and mouth, making her whimper and squirm in his lap. He reached around her and undid the clasp of her bra on the back, giving himself better access. While he kept on sucking on her hard nipples, he moved his hands down her back and over her ass again, until he found her bare upper thighs. Then he turned back around and let his hands travel upwards again, under her dress this time and along her thighs and then inwards, finding her panties were already soaked through in the middle. That was all the encouragement he needed, so he started stroking her there, causing her to moan and angle her hips in a way to give him better access. He moved his fingers around a little then with one purposeful stroke upwards finding her clit and rubbing it, adding a little more pressure, making her moan loudly.

He couldn't believe what was happening here, he hadn't for the life of him thought that it would be like this between them on their first date. The evening had gone quite well with them kissing and her being willing to come out here with him. He had planned to take her for a little walk along the lakeside, wanting this to be special and romantic. Instead here she was, on top of him and all ready to go and all he needed to do was open his pants and he would slide inside of her effortlessly. And the longer she remained like this, the more inclined to do just that he was. But he couldn't. This was their first real date and she totally deserved more than a quick fuck in the car for their first time together. He pulled his hands away and stopped kissing her breasts and instead looked her deeply in the eyes.

"As much as I appreciate this now, we shouldn't do it. Not like that. I'd want it to be a special, and not some random encounter in the front seat of my car. I know that sounds horribly cheesy, but that's how I feel about this.

She squirmed against him, her hot center rubbing against his erection that was painfully throbbing inside his pants, making him grit his teeth.

"But Peter, I need it now. I know it's bad of me, being like that on the first date but we're not 16 anymore. And I just need it. That's how I feel. And it doesn't matter much where we're at, it just matters that I'm with you." she told him, the need in her voice evident.

He sighed, just a little flattered by her words, then an idea came to his mind.

"Ok, what about a compromise?" he asked her, a little wicked grin spreading across his face.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Ok, I'm listening?" she told him.

He moved his hands back down and under her dress and aimed straigt for her wetness again, bypassing her panties and this time stroking her a little faster and then finally moving first one, then two fingers inside of her, moving them in as deep as he could and pulling out again, setting up a quick rhythm of doing so. Making her whimper and pant, her head resting against his shoulder and her ass slightly in the air to give him better access. He had every intent of doing this quickly for her, not drawing it out much. He picked up his pace until she let out a loud cry and came hard, he felt her walls contracting around his fingers and nearly came himself because this was just too sexy. He stopped moving as she collapsed on top of him, leaning into him with a content sigh. He kissed her gently, then after a while helped her put her bra back on and zipped up her dress. They smiled at each other warmly, then her smile got a little wider.

"So, what about you now?"

He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, I told you, I don't want to take you like that here in the car. It would feel bad."

She nodded and slipped off his lap, lowering herself to the floor at his feet, still grinning.

"You know, there are other ways, right? And you were just so nice to me, I feel I have to pay you back. Or will you think less of me if I'll do this now?" she said, her eyes glowing mischievously.

He looked at her a little shocked as his brain caught on to what she was doing, her hands already unbuttoning his jeans, relieving the aching pressure from his swollen cock. He knew he would be a total fool to turn that offer down and of course she was right, they weren't teenagers anymore and they both knew what they were doing here. He sighed.

"No I'm not thinking less of you. But you don't have to do this. I mean it. I didn't make you come to get something back from you, just because I felt that you really needed it." he told her, then gasped when she took his cock out of his boxers and ran her hands along him.

"Well I think you need it as badly as I needed it, so that's ok." she told him and then bent over him to take him into her mouth all the way. He let out a loud moan and gripped the edge of his seat hard, bracing himself for what she was doing to him. How deep she took him inside effortlessly and hungrily. She bobbed her head up and down in quick succession, swirling her tongue around his tip and also grazing her teeth ever so lightly along him on the way up, making him pant and moan louder and quicker by the second. He was so close and wished he could hold back some more but she'd been right, he needed his release as badly as she had before.

"Alicia stop, please baby. If you keep this up, I'm going to be done within seconds." he moaned, then the next moment felt her sucking him in extra deep and swallowing him, that was enough to send him over the edge right away, she kept it up until he was completely spent and didn't waste one drop. He remained unmoving for a little, letting his breath calm down while she tucked him back in his pants and climbed back into the passenger seat.

She smiled at him contently as he was opening his eyes.

"Well, wasn't that the point, to get you a quick release because you were in need of one?" she said, grinning.

He shook his head lightly.

"Yes, but you didn't need to..."

She nodded.

"Yes I know. But I don't mind. It's ok."

He checked the clock on his dashboard. The little digits read 11:23 PM. He buttoned up his pants completely and reached over to kiss Alicia gently.

"Thank you, that was really nice and indeed much needed." he told her.

She grinned at him.

"Yeah, you better call me tomorrow." she told him, and they both started laughing loudly again.

"Uhm, sure I will. How about I give you your first basketball lesson tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 9:30 and then we play. And then we can maybe have lunch afterwards. What do you say?"

She nodded.

"That sounds great to me." she told him.

* * *

Peter put the car into drive again and they headed out of their dream living area and back to the interstate. Alicia watched him while he was driving silently, the silence didn't feel weird or something, but it just appeared to her that there were so many things she didn't know about him yet. She decided to ask him, starting with the most obvious thing that was still on her mind.

"So, where did you learn to use your fingers so skillfully like you just did with me?" she asked him, out of the blue.

His head snapped around.

"Excuse me?" he asked her, looking a little taken by surprise.

"You know what I mean. You actually seem to know what it takes to make a woman very happy with your fingers..."

He snorted at that, almost seeming a little bitter for the moment, then turned back to look at her and grinned, as obviously another train of thought came to his mind.

"Ok I will tell you. But only if you tell me, where you learned to make a man oh so happy with the use of your mouth."

She grinned at that and nodded.

"Well that's easy. I had a boyfriend at the start of second college year, who taught me. Brad. I had a crush on him and he on me so we started seeing each other and eventually started having sex. I felt so in love with him and also was for the first couple of months. Then at some point it became obvious to us that we didn't have much in common, but the sex was really good. Also he was my first guy, so yeah, looking back I just didn't want to let go of him and thought, maybe we could still stay together. And we did for the time of college, but then eventually broke up when it became clear I would go to Washington DC and he was headed in a completely different direction. So when college was over, so were we and we went our separate ways. I heard he's now in Florida or something. So, yeah. I didn't see anyone else ever since, at first I was still a little heartbroken, then just busy studying. Then came along you. End of the story."

He looked at her, then back to the road, processing the information.

"Ok, so you were a little over 19 years old when you met him? And didn't have a guy after you split up?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I know, no sex for me in over a year." she said, grinning at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that explains why you're so desperate." he said with a mischievous grin.

She punched him lightly.

"Hey! I'm not desperate! Ok, maybe I am." she said, and they laughed.

"So, I've shared my story. So what about yours? Come on now you have to tell me." she said.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, fine. Though it's not such a simple story. And I feel a little stupid relating it to you." he told her.

Alicia sensed that wasn't a subject he wanted to talk much about, so she decided not to press him any further.

He let out another deep sigh and started telling the story.

"Well, I was together for over 2 years with a really fun and nice girl, Melissa. Also we really were in love and that was enough at first. But as the relationship went on it got more and more complicated and certain problems that we were having from the start were gaining more and more weight. She some when told me she was leaving me - I found out a week later that she'd been seeing another guy for a couple of weeks already. So yeah, that was a bummer."

Alicia looked at him quizzically.

"Uhm, define "certain problems", please?"

He looked at her and shook his head lightly.

"Well, we had some problems in the bedroom department. We were a bad fit, so to speak. Physically."

Alicia looked at him and then started to laugh. When she saw his expression change to sad and a little hurt she instantly stopped laughing again.

"Oh my God. You're not joking, right? Oh God. Awkward. I'm sorry. But just...wow! Is that even possible? I mean the "bad fit" thing?" she said, processing what he had just told her.

"No, sadly I'm not joking. It was totally messed up. I was totally conflicted between being in love with her and wanting her but at the same time having to fear I was hurting her. So yeah, to work around that problem we...did other things. And it was fine for some time, until it wasn't enough anymore."

She looked at him, and was a little shocked, also sensed he was more bitter about it than sad.

"Wow, that does sound messed up. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. I mean, as I said, it was fine for me at first. We had a good time together anyway, then over time it just went bad somehow. She started pulling back, I tried not to blame her. I always beat myself up a little over it especially over the last months the relationship lasted, and was thinking, you can't be that guy that breaks up with his girlfriend just for that. Because I was otherwise content with how things were. But looking back I feel so stupid, I mean, who was I fooling, it was a really big problem."

Alicia nearly started to giggle, Peter rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help but grin himself.

"Haha yeah. Pun not intended. So yeah, it kind of was a relief for me too, when she broke up with me. And of course when I heard she'd had another guy already waiting in line..."

Alicia reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I really am. I had no idea, if I had known, I would never have pressured you to share this with me. And I wouldn't have laughed. But if it's any consolation, I think that won't be an issue between us. I mean, I see where you're coming from with the story, but yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. And if she couldn't that's her loss." she told him and winked at him playfully.

He smiled back at her and reached over to take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Thank you. That's good to know I guess." he told her.

* * *

So, do you want more? Let me know. I've got the ideas all lined up :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is the next part. It's more of chapter 2, so to speak but I just had to chapter break somewhen. :D So this contains some smut again, with the occational cuteness weaved in :D I just can't help myself with the two of them.

* * *

She was home alone in her bed later. Peter had dropped her off, kissing her gently one last time in the car and reminded her he was picking her up the next day for her private basketball lesson. She already missed him, and thinking back to their encounter earlier she cursed herself for not insisting he just take her home with him. She really was a little desperate it seemed, but then again she was falling for him hard and fast, and she wanted him, wanted to be close to him and not all alone here in her lonely bed. Especially after she got a taste earlier of what it would be like with him. She gave up tossing and turning in her bed and got up, sneaking out in the hallway and retrieving the phone, closing the door silently behind her again. She dialed his number and waited impatiently for the call to go through.

* * *

Peter came home after dropping Alicia off at her place, even though it was already late he felt a little restless and not sleepy at all. He'd driven her home like the gentleman he was, but his instincts had screamed to just take her home with him and to his bed and make love to her all night. But somehow he just couldn't do that, he wanted to give her more time though she kind of had told him already she didn't need it. He switched off all the lights and just decided to go to bed, because the quicker he slept, the quicker the morning came and he would see her again.

He took off his clothes, went to bed and closed his eyes. Instantly images of her squirming and moaning in his lap came to his mind, and of course of her blowing him, making him groan as he felt himself becoming hard all over again. Damn, how was he supposed to sleep now? He sighed and decided to just take care of it quickly, drawing the bedcovers away and starting to stroke himself, shamelessly imagining her in his mind, fantasizing about having sex with her and how incredibly good it would feel.

Suddenly his train of thoughts was interrupted by the phone ringing. What the hell? Who was calling at this late hour? He cursed and got up, a little pissed for being interrupted like that.

"Yes?" he said, picking up the phone.

"Uhm, hi Peter, it's me, Alicia. I hope I didn't wake you..." she told him and his anger from just before was gone within one heartbeat, instead he smiled warmly.

"Hey, what's up, is everything ok?" he asked her and took the phone with him, climbing under the cover of his bed again.

"Yes it's just...I couldn't sleep and thought, maybe hearing your voice would help. And it's a little pathetic but I already miss you." she told him.

His smile became a little wider.

"No, that's not pathetic at all. That's actually very cute and I like it. And I miss you too, Babe, more than you can imagine maybe." he told her and started stroking himself again, feeling a little bad about it but the fantasy from before became so much more alive in his head now that he actually heard her voice. Before he could help it, a tiny moan escaped his lips. He winced the next moment, she must have heard that.

"Peter, what are you doing? Are you stroking yourself?"

Damn, he was busted. But he couldn't help but being turned on even more.

"Yes, I am. I actually already was when the phone started ringing. So it's no lie I've been thinking about you and missing you." he told her, hoping she wouldn't just hang up on him in shock.

"I see. Damn, it's to bad I'm not there with you now to help you out. You should have just brought me back to your place and not have dropped me off at home." she told him.

He laughed at that.

"Uhm yeah, the thought crossed my mind earlier when it was already too late though and I was all alone. So, what would you do, if you were here now?" he asked her, as it seemed she was actually playing along.

"I would turn you on so much you couldn't wait to be inside of me. Where I really need you the most. Damn Peter, the thought alone makes me so wet for you again." she let out a low whimpering noise.

"Are you touching yourself, too?" he wanted to know even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I am, imagining it was your skilled fingers, I would like it so much if you were here now, doing this to me."

She was panting and moaning into the phone, putting on a show for him, turning him on more and more.

"Oh I would love to have my fingers all over you, and inside of you for that matter. God, Alicia, I'm so close. You are amazing and turn me on so much, I've not felt like this for years, maybe ever." he told her, because it was true. The fierce attraction he felt to her was something unknown to him and ran so much deeper than pure desire already.

"I know Peter, I'm close, too. And if I were with you I'd have you give me so much more than just your fingers. I really can't wait for that." she said, moaning a little louder.

He groaned. It took all his strength not to jump up, throw on some clothes and drive over to her. Instead, he squeezed his hand a little harder and set off his second powerful orgasm of the day, a strangled moan escaping through his clenched teeth.

"God, I just came hard - again. Now you need to get there, too. Just imagine how hard and deep I would take you if I were there with you, because I would. I wouldn't be able to resist you anymore." he told her and in response got a series of muffled whimpers, the heard her panting hard on the other end.

"Damn, that was good. I just bit my pillow because I would have screamed so loud my Dad would have woken up." she told him.

He laughed.

"Smart girl. That could have been awkward otherwise."

"Yes, totally. But you know what's really bad?" she wanted to know.

"No, what?" he asked, a little worried suddenly.

"I think now I miss you even more. So instead of you I'll have to use my pillow to snuggle up to."

His heart melted a little from her words, damn, she was really the cutest thing that had ever happened to him.

"I know Babe. I miss you too. But you know, I just told myself earlier I'd just lay down and sleep and then after getting up in the morning it would be soon time to see you again. So you should just sleep now. And I'll try to do the same." he told her.

"That's a nice thing to say, thank you. And it's true. So I'll just take your advice. And you'll be here tomorrow at 9:30?" she asked.

"Yes, 9:30. I'll be there. Now sleep, my lovely girlfriend." he said, smiling widely.

"Ok, good night handsome boyfriend." she said and then the line went dead.

He looked at the phone in his hands and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He really couldn't wait to see her again the next day.

* * *

They were in an outdoor yard in a park not far from Peters apartment. Alicia tried hard to concentrate, she bounced the ball a couple of times then threw it - only to miss the hoop again by far.

Peter came up next to her, laughing and shaking his head.

"No, come here, I'll show you something. Turn your wrist so it's slightly under the ball, your fingers pointing skywards. Like that." he moved her hand according to what he had just told her.

"Ok try again. You can do it." he stepped aside a little and she threw the ball again, and this time really hit the hoop so the ball fell through.

"See! I told you, you could do it. Nice! Very well done. Come here, you deserve a reward."

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Then he stepped back again.

"Ok, now keep on practicing."

Peter showed her some more technical moves and she really got a little better and hit the hoop more often, to her own surprise. They even really played the promised one on one game a little, tough it was very obvious that Peter was completely throwing the game in her favor in order to make her feel better. At some point he suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace, making her squeal and drop the ball, while he was placing soft kisses along her neck. She gave up struggling and melted into him, angling her head to the side and giving him better access.

"So, what do you say, I think it's enough for today. So we go to my place and shower and then I'll take you out for lunch?"  
She nodded.

"Ok, sounds good."

She'd had brought a change of clothes, because she'd figured they'd play in something like a gym where they could shower, but his apartment was ok as well. She was curious to see his place anyway, so she went with him happily.

"Here we go," he said as he opened the door and gestured for her to step inside.

It was a small one bedroom apartment, they entered directly into the living room, with the kitchen off to the left and the living area to right. Opposite the entrance door there was a door slightly ajar and showing the edge of a bed, so obviously that was the bedroom. Overall it was looking very comfortable and homely, and somehow exactly like she had imagined it to be.

"Ok, do you want to go shower first?" he asked her.

She smiled at him.

"No, why don't you go first, I'll take the time to snoop around your place in the meantime." she said and grinned at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, knock yourself out. I don't have anything to hide. Just feel right at home, if you need something to drink, there's beer and water in the fridge." he told her and placed a soft kiss to her lips, then went off in the direction of the bedroom starting to take off his shirt while he was walking.

She watched after him, then turned around and got some water from the fridge, taking the bottle with her and walking around the living room. The shelves were full with books, mainly law stuff but also some fiction. She walked over in the direction of the bedroom, she hesitated on the threshold and looked inside through the open door.

The bed was unmade, the sheets ruffled and the covers tossed to one side, exactly like he had left it this morning while getting up. She smiled and stepped inside, the door to the bathroom was standing open a little crack so she could hear the shower running clearly now. She put down her water and started taking off her clothes. The thought that he was inside their only a few feet from her and naked was too much for her, she'd enjoyed spending the whole morning with him but now she was longing for his touch and she would seize the opportunity.

She stepped into the bathroom nakedly and then into the shower, he was standing inside with his back turned to her and his head down, the water hitting his neck and cascading downwards over his broad shoulders and back. She didn't give herself too much time to enjoy the view though and stepped up to him closely, gently kissing him between the shoulder blades and her hands coming around his waist.

His head came up and he turned around in her embrace.

"Hey. Miss me already?" he asked and looked down at her, smiling and then capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Hmn, I felt lonely out there also I thought, we could maybe save some water like this." she offered with a mischievous grin.

"I like your thinking. Good girl." he told her and kissed her again, running his hands along her body. Then he shut off the water and picked up the bar of soap and started running it all over her, starting on her back and then over her shoulders and down the front.

He handed the soap over to her, inviting her to do the same on him while he started gently spreading the soapy suds all over her body with soft, stroking motions.

"You're beautiful. Perfect, really. I'm so happy you agreed to go on a date with me. And never in my whole life had I thought I'd have you in the shower with me just the next day."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if it's not ok with you I can always go." she told him, trying to hide her smile.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Don't even think about it." he said and kissed her again.

"Hmn, ok, you convinced me, I give up." she said, laughing, then took up the task of spreading the soap over him, enjoying the feeling of his hard body under her fingers, also pointedly running her hand along his erection, making him gasp.

"Yeah, I think you're actually more then ok with me being here." she said and reached up for another kiss, still stroking him softly.

"You're such a tease. I like it. But maybe it's time I'll have you show me if you can do more than that." he said, then got the water running again to rinse them off.

They stepped out of the shower, drying off and exchanging hungry kisses in between. Then Peter walked them out of the bathroom and over to his bed, having her lay down and followed after her. He kissed her lips, then moved to the side, gently nibbling her earlobes and the sensitive spot behind it, then lowered himself further down and kissed her breasts, running his tongue along her sensitive tips, then sucking on them, while running one of his hands down over her flat belly and finding her most sensitive spot. He stroked her gently, making her moan and arch into his touch. She was already so wet and ready for him, but he wanted to draw this out a little more, so he started to kiss a trail downwards from her breasts, going with torturing slowness, drawing out little sighs from her that changed into louder moans when his lips connected with her clit and he was running his tongue along her wetness. He sucked and licked her expectedly until she suddenly let out a high pitched cry of ecstasy when her climax hit her, he thrust two fingers inside of her and helped her ride it out until she was done. He kept on lightly teasing her now sensitive clit with his fingers after that, grinning at her.

"So, do you want me to continue? I mean, this is after all our second date only." he told her.

She groaned in frustration then looked at him.

"But Peter! What about all the times you brought me coffee or we sat next to each other over lunch. That has to at least count for, I don't know, three dates? So this would be our fifth date already. And it's time you finally make love to me. Please." she told him, looking at him directly.

He came up to eye level with her again and they started kissing passionately. After some time they had to break apart for air, and Peter rolled off her and leaned over, rummaging through his bedside drawer, then came up with a little dark red foil package.

"Damn, for a second there I thought I was out of condoms. That would have been bad." he said, grinning.

She gasped.

"Oh God, yes, totally bad, I think I would have died in frustration!"

He grinned and shook his head.

"Desperate!" he said, then quickly kissed her passionately before she could say something in return. After some time he pulled back a little, ripped the package open and put the condom on, placing himself on top of her and smiled. She just nodded and closed her eyes, he lowered himself down and carefully moved all the way inside of her, starting a slow and nearly torturing rhythm, bracing his weight on his elbows, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure she was making.

He gradually picked up his pace, thrusting deeply into her, placing soft kisses on the side of her neck.

She moaned and moved her hips in synch with him, grabbing his ass and urging him further on. He complied with her wishes, pushing just a little harder and deeper and that was enough to feel and hear her go over the edge again, he followed her within two powerful thrusts, his deep moans falling in with her higher pitched ones until there was only their panting to be heard.

Peter stayed with her for some time, then carefully but reluctantly pulled out of her, kissing her gently and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then he came back and cuddled up to her from behind, placing soft kisses on the side of her neck and shoulder.

"That was amazing." he murmured.

"Hmn. Yes, I agree." she mumbled.

"So, do you want to get up and go out for lunch now, or do you want me to order us some pizza." he asked her.

"Not getting up. Pizza sounds fine." she said.

He laughed and pulled away from her.

"Pizza coming up right away."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter I dedicate to my favourite AP bitches Josie, Kiki and Randi who helped me out with idea finding for this one. Without them I would have taken even so much longer to get this one out.

* * *

They lay cuddled up in bed after having eaten the pizza.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Should we watch a movie later?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, sure, later. I think I'm currently not willing to get up just yet." she said, smiling at him.

"You know, you'll eventually have to at some point." he said.

"Shhhh don't say something like that. Technically I only have to get up Monday morning. Though I would need to call my Dad at some point then." she told him.

He laughed and nibbled her ear.

"You know, I actually love the sound of that. You here in my bed until Monday morning."  
She giggled.

"I know, so yeah, I could totally make that work."

"Hmn, me too. We could order in more food, because I have to tell you, I'm a bad cook and probably don't have much here to cook something from anyway."

She had to laugh at that.

"You're such a guy. But it's ok. I could cook for you some time though if you would like to."

"Yes I'm a guy and I recall you liking that very much about an hour ago. And yes, I'd love it if you cooked for me some time." he said.

"Ok, so what would you want me to cook for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I will eat basically everything. My favorite food is Italian though I guess."

She nodded.

"Yeah, mine too. So I could make you some pasta, that's good. Low maintenance guy, I can live with that."

He laughed at that.

"Whattt you're calling me low maintenance, that's good to know. I'll remind you of it when you start to see all my faults and complications." he said.

"Your faults, hmn? So, tell me about it, Mr. Florrick. Where are your skeletons hidden?"

"Hmn, let's see. I'm an impatient guy and I like to get what I want and tend not to take no for an answer. If I'm denied something I really want I can get angry, I guess some might even say I have a bad temper, though I try to keep that down as best as possible." he told her.

"Well so far I've only seen your good side then, I guess." she said, smiling.

He nodded.

"Yeah and it's probably for the best and I should try to keep it that way. So what about you, tell me something about you that I don't know yet."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I can be shy and insecure, I can even get totally stressed out like for example when there's an exam coming up. I have no idea how I'll live through the BAR exams. I'm a hard worker, it's happened before I even forgot to eat over studying. I hate to break commitments."

He grinned at her.

"Shy and insecure, that's not what my experience was." he told her and kissed her softly.  
She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm obviously also a great actor because inside I was so nervous about our first date." she told him.

They both laughed.

"Ok, what next? I know! First time sex. When and where, and was it good?" Alicia wanted to know.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? You really want to know? Not sure I want to tell you."

She laughed.

"Oh come on, your sexual history cannot just consist of bad stories? Also you know half of my story already, that I was 19 and it was with my boyfriend of some months so we really took it slowly and well, it took a couple of tries until it became really good, but it wasn't so horrible like I've heard other girls describe their experiences."

He grinned.

"So I can be glad we hit it off like that right from the start, hum?" he asked.

She punched his arm playfully.

"Haha. You're so funny. Ok, your turn. You have to tell me now!"

He sighed.

"Ok. Well, I was 17 years old and taking college preparation classes over summer. I met a woman on campus and we got into talking and she kept hinting from the start that she was into me. Of course at first I wasn't sure of that as I didn't have any experiences when it came to that - I'd made out on the couch with my high school girlfriend but that was about it. So the next day I saw her again and she invited me over to her place for the evening. She was hot though I kind of figured she was a little older than me. A little much as it turned out later, she was 32 and assistant teacher in another department. Anyway I went to her place that night because, as we've already established, I am a guy. And I didn't really think something would happen. But happen it did, and it was really good for me, but she seemed to like it, too, because the thing lasted throughout the summer. So yeah, overall a good experience I would say."

Alicia looked at him, shocked.

"What? The age difference...oh wow. She totally used you and took advantage of you. She could have gotten in much trouble over this!"

He laughed.

"Yes I guess she could have. As for taking advantage, I don't know. I got lots of fun out of it and being a 17 year old teenage boy my mind didn't know much else anyway apart from eating and sleeping. So yeah, I was of course careful not to let my parents, especially my mother, know. She would have had a heart attack for sure over this. But she accepted without a doubt that I was out all evening and studying. The subject didn't matter much to her, thank God."

Alicia laughed at that.

"Oh wow, that's so bad. Wow."

"Is it, now? I mean, yes, I'm a lawyer too, I know the legal problems this would cause. But then again as I was also in that relationship and I was in none of her classes, so she had no real leverage over me. Also she wouldn't have been able to tell someone because she would have been in trouble. And I had a good time, and it was a honest just-sex no strings attached thing, I knew that and it wasn't like I was deeply in love with her. Ironically the relationship with Melissa was the one that was the most emotionally attached so far and that brought me the most of heartache and complications. So, yeah. It's all in the past now and I hope it stays this way."

She placed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"So, are you close with your parents?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Well I grew up in this big house with my Dad being a judge and my mother being the perfect trophy wife. Their marriage is the perfect picture but underneath it's cold and you could even say loveless I guess. But they were really good parents. My mother loves me dearly and she is my biggest supporter in everything. My Dad and me get along well, too. I still spend all the family holidays there, and it's really good. Also I see my sister on that occasions, though she's a little more reluctant to go back home. She and Mum don't get along so well."

Alicia pulled a grimace.

"Yeah, I feel her. I don't get along with my Mum very well because she just drives me crazy. She divorced my Dad because he was "boring" according to her words. Yeah, nice, I know. I get along with my Dad very well, so that's why I'm staying with him for summer. I couldn't stay with my Mum, we'd be fighting in no time. I also have a younger brother, Owen. I'd always had the feeling I needed to shield him from Mum and co-parent him. He'll go to college soon and hopefully will get out from under her grip a little."

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he probably will. Ok, what do you say, do you want to watch a movie now? Then later we can decide what we'll have for dinner."

She smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me." she swung her legs out of bed and picked up a dark blue dress shirt that was hanging over a chair and slipped it on, closing two of the buttons and turning back around to grin at him.

"Is that all you are going to wear?" he asked her.

Her grin got a little wider.

"Do you have something to say against it?" she wanted to know.

He got up as well, picked up some sweat pants and put them on, walking over to her and pulling her close, running his hands down to her upper thighs and slipped them under the shirt, gripping her bare ass.

"No, I think it's completely suitable, considering what I have in mind for doing with you for the rest of the day."

He kissed her passionately, pressing her close to him, then letting her go again.

"Lead the way please." he told her and made a gesture for her to go to the next room.

"You just want to check out my ass." she said with a mock accusatory tone.

He winked at her.

"Yes, totally."

* * *

"Ok, so what do you want to watch?" he asked her, then started reading movie titles out to her.

"Silence of the Lambs, Terminator 2, Hook, Robin Hood..."

Alicia squealed.

"Robin Hoood! Yeayy. Pleaseee can we watch that?"

He rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Of course, of all the movies I list you pick the girliest one. What about Silence of the Lambs?"

She made a shocked face.

"No that's too scary, that's nothing for me."

He grinned.

"Oh that's no problem, I promise I will protect you and you can lean on me. How's that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No Peter I don't want to, I'd be so scared. Can we just watch Robin Hood? Pleassse?" She gave him a bright smile from underneath half shut eyes.

He sighed but put the movie in.

"Damn, ok, all right. Like I could ever say no to that." he said, shaking his head and coming over to the couch, where she was lounging already, her naked legs stretched out.

"Thank you Peter, you should get a reward for that." she said with her best flirty voice, then opened the top of the two buttons that were holding the shirt together and spread it open a little.

He came over to her and kissed her on the lips, then let his mouth wander downwards, over her neck and collar bone and then down her cleavage, opening the remaining button and spreading the shirt open completely.

"Hmn, nice reward. I like it, and as I said, very fittingly clothed." he mumbled against her skin, then started sucking on her nipples greedily, making her moan in appreciation. He stroked her naked body softly, running his hands down her side and her upper thighs, pointedly avoiding certain areas where he knew she would like his touch the most. She spread her legs in invitation, Peter ran his hands along the inside of her upper thigh and then inwards, stroking along her folds, taking up some of her wetness and spreading it with a gentle, stroking motion. He teased her entrance with his fingers and gradually moved them inside of her, a little deeper every turn.

She whimpered and gripped for his hard cock that was still inside his sweatpants, stroking it through the soft material. Peter kissed her hungrily and then got up.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him, frustrated that he had stopped.

"I'll be back in a second, love."

He turned up shortly afterwards with a condom in hand and stripped out of the pants, then came back to the couch and started running his hands along her body, bending down and kissing her some more before putting the condom on positioning himself over her. She clung to him and eagerly moved her hips upwards to meet him, moaning as he was filling her so completely, falling in with his quick rhythm.

The movie credits started running and Alicia was wiping at her eyes a little.

"Aww Babe, were you crying?" Peter asked her and she grinned at him sheepishly.

"Uhm yeah, maybe. That's what happens to me all the time. I cry at the end of a movie."

He kissed her softly.

"That's adorable. Don't worry, I won't tell."

They laughed.

"But it's really a great movie. I love Kevin Costner." Alicia informed him, grinning.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do. So, do you think he's hotter than me?" he asked her.

His stern expression made her laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, hm? My girlfriend pining for some other guy, I don't think that's funny much." he said, the hurt look he was putting on almost realistic.

"I think I'd plead the fifth." she said, still giggling.

"Oh, is that so? Well then I'll have to use other means to get you to confess." he said, then launched at her and started tickling her, she squealed and tried to get away from him, but he held her down and she couldn't escape him. She screamed with laughter.

"Ok, ok, please I give up." he eased up a little and looked at her.

She was panting heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

"You are hotter than Kevin Costner. I swear." she said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Good Girl."

He hugged her closely to him and they remained like that for some time, just softly kissing and cuddling. After some time Peter peeled himself out of her embrace and sat up.

"I'm hungry. So, how about Chinese for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update this in ages. Half the chapter was already done and just sitting there, staring at me...so, this story is far from over, I still have much ideas basically until they marry and have kids and so on and on... :D So, I will try and keep working on this story as well as my other projects I have running. Just be patient with me - and leave me your thoughts. Reviews DO motivate me :D Also fair warning: It's getting sticky :D

* * *

She awoke and just remained where she was, her eyes still closed, not wanting to let the dream fade away too soon. It had been a sex dream of course, no wonder, because they'd made love again and again, with some talking and cuddling in between, intent on making the best of their weekend together.

They'd had dinner first, ordered in Chinese food from a real nice place, complete with red wine. Then Peter had taken her back to bed, peeling her out of his shirt one more time and discarding it to the floor, telling her she wouldn't need that anymore for the rest of the night. That alone would have been enough to get her going again, but he'd taken his time with her, his slowness torture and pleasure at the same time, until he'd finally moved inside of her until she came hard, screaming his name.

He'd held back himself, so they didn't waste much time and went for another round instantly, this time with Alicia on top. The new position had given him even deeper access and had had them both over the edge in no time, leaving her completely satisfied and a little sleepy in his arms. They'd talked a little, then dosed off to sleep. Only to wake up again at 3 AM and doing it again, Peter gently spooning her and moving slowly at first, then turning them around so he was on top of her, reaching around to her front and helping her come with his skilled fingers once more while he was moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She finally opened her eyes, shaking out of her memories. The blinds were closed, so it wasn't too bright in the room. She watched Peter sleep soundly next to her, snoring a little, and she couldn't help but just stare at him and smile. She couldn't believe their first real date had only been the day before yesterday, and that they actually had spent the better part of the day and the complete night in bed and making love, but also of course talking much and getting to know each other better. She thought about the cooking part and right on cue, her stomach growled. She got out of bed, picking his shirt up from where it had landed on the floor the night before and, slipping it on, went to the kitchen.

She checked the fridge and cabinets and really didn't come up with much edible stuff. She thought back on the conversation about cooking for him and smiled. She knew from when they were playing basketball in the park nearby that there was a grocery store within walking distance, so she decided she'd run over there quickly. She got dressed quickly in her regular clothes she'd brought along and left Peter a quick note that she'd be back in 30 minutes, just in case he would wake up to find her gone, then took his keys and went out.

When she came back with everything she needed to make them breakfast he was still asleep in bed. She watched him smilingly for some time, then decided to get to work.  
She had left his shirt on the couch and it caught her eye as she walked back into the living room. She smiled and changed back into it, for it carried his smell and she knew he would appreciate the sight of her cooking for him, clothed in nothing else.

* * *

She had a reasonable pile of pancakes already done when Peter finally showed up in the living room, sleepily walking over to her, his hair ruffled, clothed in nothing but his sweatpants.  
He stopped and stared from her to the plate of pancakes and back to her, then came over to kiss her gently.

"Hey. What are you doing. I mean, how...what?" he was obviously more than a little taken by surprise.

She smiled at him warmly.

"I was hungry so I figured I'd see if I'd find something for breakfast. When I didn't, I ran over to the grocery store quickly and got what I needed to make something for us."

His gaze lit up.

"You did? Wow. That's really such a nice thing to do. You went out of your way just to make me pancakes? Wow."

She leaned in for another kiss.

"It's not a big deal. And you said, you'd like me cooking for you, and I really was hungry, too. So I figured it wouldn't do harm." she told him.

"Awww, you should have woken me up and I could have gone out to get something for you. Instead I was in bed and sleeping while you did all of this?" he asked, looking at the pile of pancakes again.

She grinned happily, pleased with herself because he obviously really liked it.

"Well, you'll have to find a way to pay me back." she said, winking at him.

He looked her up and down.

"I really hope you didn't go to the store clothed like that though." he told her, while he unbuttoned the shirt.

She grinned.

"No, I'm only wearing that for your private amusement."

He kissed her.

"Oh yes, and amuse me it does. Also taking it off you never gets old" he told her while pulling the shirt off her shoulders once more.

"And I also think I might just know the way to make it up to you."

Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

He grinned very wickedly now.

"Close your eyes." he told her.

She just looked at him.

"Come on, do it, don't you trust me?"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"This better be good, Peter..." she threw open her eyes suddenly as she felt something on her skin, something sticky, dribbling...

"PETER!" she yelled in shock. He really had spread a trail of maple syrup once across her chest, starting on her neck.

He bend down and instantly started licking away the mess he had created and she closed her eyes, letting him do it because it felt too good.

She felt his mouth progress with torturing slowness, he was making sure he got all of the sticky sweet treat, making her sigh in anticipation as he was finding his way between her breasts and then sucking on her nipple thoroughly, while he was softly kneading her other side.

He eventually went on and trailed kisses down her stomach, still making sure he got all of the syrup.

"Hmn yes, make sure you get all of it." she moaned, spreading her legs as an invitation. He had reached the end of his trail now, somewhere below her belly button and looked up at her with a wicked grin, picking the syrup bottle up again, raising an eyebrow as if he was daring her to speak up. She just closed her eyes and let her head fall back and then she felt first the sticky and warm fluid, then his tongue following, giving a long lick of her center before beginning to work in circles until she was moaning loudly and clearly almost ready. He slipped his sweatpants off and looked at her.

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't move. The sight of you up here is too good to be true, and I can't wait to be inside of you."

She did as he told her, just remained seated on top of the counters with her eyes closed and waited, soon enough he was back and pulled her close, kissing her passionately and then put the condom on, moving inside of her with one deep thrust, joining them together closely like they both needed it. She felt a hint of soreness but it was really mostly pleasure and not pain, so she accepted him pounding into her over and over again, she even wrapped her legs and arms around him and held on tightly, thus allowing him deepest possible access through her wide spread legs. They both came apart soon afterwards with loud moans, moving in unison until the waves had ebbed off and their breathing was slowing again.

She started to giggle.

"That was good. But I'm still feeling super sticky, and not sure if in a good way."

He grinned at her, disposed of the condom and put on his sweatpants again.

"No problem baby, I'll treat you to a long, hot shower later." he said in a suggestive tone. She playfully rolled her eyes at him and hopped off the counter, picking his shirt up and slipping it back on.

"How about we eat the pancakes first because I might actually faint if you keep me entertained in this way and I don't eat something soon. Carbs and sugar sounds exactly like the mixture I just need."

They settled onto the couch to eat the pancakes with the syrup, Peter gave an approving moan as he tasted them first.

"Oh God, they taste so good, damn, you are the perfect woman. You are gorgeous, hot, super smart and you can cook. I don't want to ever let you go again I think."

She grinned at him and his confession.

"Well as I said, I only have to go tomorrow in the morning. So we can still make the best of our day and night for that matter."

Peter raised a brow at her.

"Uhm yeah about that, we actually have just one condom left. So, we either have to go out to a store again later, or we have to make do."

She laughed at that.

"I think we'll make do. I for one will go have a shower now. You think of something - let's say - creative that's not requiring a condom. I'm curious to see what you'll come up with."

She winked at him and turned around, letting his shirt fall to the floor just before she disappeared out of his line of sight.

He joined her in the shower right away, she laughed.

"Already come up with something?"

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"If you knew of the things I can come up with on the spot that will just require my hands and lips and will have you screaming in no time, you'd probably be scared. But for now let's get you cleaned up properly."

He picked up the sponge and ran it over her body in slow, teasing circles. Giving her what he had promised: A long hot shower.

* * *

The weekend came to an end eventually when the alarm clock rang at 6:30 AM the next morning. She groaned and buried her face deep in his shoulder.  
"Do we really have to get up now?" she whined.  
He kissed her softly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have court at 8AM so yeah, I have to get up now."

He pulled away and covered her up warmly again.

"You are welcome to share my shower if you want to save water again." he teased her and she chuckled.

"Yeah I think I will. I'm not yet really to spend time apart from you I guess." she said and got up as well, walking around the bed and over to him. He hugged her naked frame gently to him.

"I know, I'm not either. But we can always have dinner later, and I mean as actually going out. We can't just all the time be in here..."

They went inside the bathroom and started kissing again.

"Dinner out sounds fun. Just don't forget to buy condoms - for desert, so to seak." she told him and they both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I got a verbal kick in the ass this morning by Randi, telling me to update my story. I had this chapter already there in most parts, so I was motivated enough now to finish it. :D So, thank you Randi 3

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. They spend much time together, going out for dinner and the movies, or to the museum or the park. Or they just enjoyed their time together at his place, Alicia cooking for them while Peter was watching with awe. But the time passing also meant she soon had to go back to DC to start her second year of law school.

They had talked about it before and of course agreed to make the long distance thing work for the remaining 2 years, as breaking up was out of question for the both of them right away. They'd been dating only for a couple of weeks but grew pretty close and neither of them was willing to give up on that before it had even really started. So Peter had suggested they do something special for their last weekend together. He was gonna take her camping and then have her back home by Sunday noon, help her pack the rest of her stuff and drive her to the airport.

Alicia had raised her eyebrows at him, laughing slightly. Camping? She had hated that as a kid, the thought of sleeping outdoors frightened her and made her cringe slightly, but Peter told her he knew a perfect spot and he would of course protect her, and that she didn't need to worry. And just in case if she did, she could always cuddle up to him and he'd hold her close.

So they had agreed that she would prepare anything food related and he would bring everything else they needed. She didn't even have a sleeping bag but Peter told her not to worry, he'd bring a spare one, and she should just relax, it would be all right.  
She was a little sad because she would be actually leaving him soon, so she did look forward to spending the day with him at the lake, he was taking her to the Kettle Moraine State Forest, a 2 1/2 hour drive from Chicago and had told her he knew a secluded spot by a lake there, it would be perfect and romantic. And she was sure she would also survive the night - as long as Peter was there and protecting her she didn't actually worry all that much. She was counting on his oh so well developed skill of completely taking her mind off things surrounding her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as her mind was beginning to form scenarios of how exactly Peter would manage to distract her...she shook her head out of her daydream as her Dad walked into the kitchen.

"First basketball, now camping. You seem to really like this guy!" he said, teasing her.

She chuckled softly.

"Yes Dad, I do, and you know it. I mean, you've met him, he's a really good guy, he's sweet and polite and..."

He cut her off.

"I know he is. But still, you're my little girl and I don't think you should bend at his will too easily. I know you're young and in love...but you should never let your own goals and needs out of sight."

She smiled and went over, hugging her father softly.

"Thanks, Daddy, I know that, and I'm not. It's just camping, and I'm going to be all right as long as he's there with me, that's the way I'm feeling about him." she told him solemnly.

"That's good for you then. So, I really hope you can work this out with the long distance thing between the two of you."

She sighed.

"Yes, I really do hope so, too. But I'd rather not think about that more now."

He pulled her close for another hug.

"Hey, if that means I'll get to see you more often on the weekends, I'll gladly raise your allowance a little for some extra plane tickets. After all you worked hard for me over this summer instead of taking much time off." he said, and she grinned.

"Thank you, Dad, really, that means a lot to me."

At that moment the doorbell rang and her Dad went to get the door, coming back to the kitchen with Peter following behind. She went over and greeted him with a soft peck to the lips, smiling brightly.

"Hey. So, are you ready to go camping with me?" he asked, grinning excitedly.  
She shook her head softly and laughed. Such a guy...

"Yes I am. I marinated some steaks to barbecue, also I have sweet potatoes and salad. Also stuff for breakfast tomorrow. We should be good. I also got beer, I thought it goes well with the steaks and is simpler than wine. Oh, and I made us sandwiches for the road."

He nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Sounds perfect to me. I'm proud of you!" he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just did what I was asked to. I'm not a pro at camping but I do have a general idea of how it works, you know." she told him, smiling because she was indeed glad and relieved he'd like her choice of food.

"Ok, so, let's be on the road then, so we can go for a walk by the lake and maybe even swim if the water is warm enough - which it should be."

She looked at him and gasped.

"That's good you should mention that now. I didn't think to pack a bikini."

He grinned at her and as her Dad was momentarily out of the room he said in a suggestive voice:

"You know, as it's a very secluded spot you probably won't need one."

She looked at him, a little shocked but also felt a delicate tug deep in her belly because of how he had voiced his thought.

She grinned at him.

"I'm packing one anyhow, just to be sure. In fact, let me get changed into it right away and put on some shorts and a top over it, it's actually looking to be warmer than I thought."

She gave him a quick kiss once more, then called out to her Dad that they were ready to leave any minute. He came back to the kitchen and talked with Peter until she was back, changed into cut off shorts and a tank top, bikini straps visible underneath. They said good bye to her Dad, then they were on the road.

* * *

They drove in silence for a while, the knowledge that this was the last day of seeing each other daily, of always being able to be in touch weighing down on them.

"I'll come visit you the next possible weekend, I promise you." he told her.

She sighed.

"I know, but still, it's not the same. I'm gonna miss you terribly."

He grinned.

"No you won't. You'll be busy studying and meet your friends from last year and you'll have so much catching up to do. You won't actually have much time to miss me. And we can always talk on the phone in the evening or in the morning before you have to go to class." he told her.

"Are you serious, of course I'll miss you!" she exclaimed.

"Hey let's not fight over who will miss who more, ok? We'll work it out, I know we will. Also, let's just enjoy our day and night together, I promise you that it's gonna be worth your while." he told her, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

She nodded.

"I know Peter. And you're right. I'm curious to where you are taking me but I think it will be really good."

He grinned.

"Oh yes it is, I promise you. It's super romantic, you'll see."

And Peter hadn't promised her too much. They parked at the end of a dirt road that seemed to be going nowhere, from there it was a 15 minutes' walk and then they turned a corner and suddenly a beautiful lake came into view. Alicia stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

"Oh God Peter, it's beautiful. Breathtakingly so!" she exclaimed.

He came up behind her and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Yes it is. Just like you." he told her, making her grin silly like always when he smoothly delivered a compliment like that.

"Hmn yeah I bet you told that to every beautiful girl that you brought here before." she retorted teasingly.

He turned her around to face him, looking her deeply in the eyes, his gaze solemn.

"I promise you are the only girl I ever brought here. I was here once before with Dylan, he broke up with his girlfriend so we just drove here and got drunk. But I made it a mental note to come back here at some point once I found a beautiful and special woman."

She smiled at him widely.

"Aww Peter, that's nice of you. Well, I'm glad you brought me, I really am. It's a really nice spot."

He grinned, then lead her to a place a little off to the side where they carried all their stuff to and Peter started right away pitching the tent. Alicia assisted him as best as she could though she had no real idea of what she was doing, so mainly she was just standing there and holding on to where ever Peter told her to.

After they were finished, they put their things into the tent and went for a walk by the lake hand in hand, slowly progressing, stopping often to admire the view and share a gentle kiss.  
Once they returned to the tent, Peter grinned at her.

"Ok, now I think we should go swimming as long as the sun is still up." he told her and took off his shirt, grinning at her, daring her to do the same. She tilted her head to the side, watching as he took off his pants and shoes as well, leaving him only in his boxers.

She grinned and also took off her clothes, remaining in her dark red bikini. Peter freely let his gaze run along her whole body, then stepped in closer and kissed her hungrily.

"You look amazing with your bikini, so I think it's ok if I let you keep it on for now." he said in a dark and raspy voice, making her feel hot all over instantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You let me keep it on? What makes you think you have any say in that?" she asked him teasingly.

He leaned in for another passionate kiss, only breaking apart when they were slightly out of breath.

"You won't hang on to it much more when the time is right, I promise you." he whispered then suddenly grabbed and lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder and running towards the water. She squealed and kicked her legs, but then thought better of it because she was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold her. She restricted her complaints to verbal ones instead.

"Peter what are you doing, no, don't, please the water surely is cold, please..."

But already she felt the water splashing around her, Peter stopped as he was in the water waist deep.

"It's not that cold, Babe. So are you ready to go in?" he asked, his arms still clasped securely around her, holding her in place.

"If I say no, will you carry me out again?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Uhm - no!" he said, then went deeper into the water and finally took a plunge, throwing her forward.

She went under water and initially it was cold, but once she started moving it got better quickly, especially as she swam after her boyfriend, that was out of her reach and laughing at her.

He waited for her, his feet just barely touching the ground, so that meant she couldn't reach it. He pulled her in closely and cut off any rant from her with a kiss, she just melted into him and accepted it, the feeling far too good to complain much.

Then they broke apart for air and Alicia splashed water at him.

"Damn you Peter, this is actually pretty cold!"

He grinned.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help you."

He pulled her close again and kissed her softly.

They fooled around a little more, then swam a little and after some time Peter suggested they swim back to the shore and have dinner and Alicia agreed, actually hungry by now.

They dried off and got redressed, and she watched him expertly build a fire.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" she asked him, grinning.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like building a fire is rocket science." he said, carefully putting a thicker log on top of the tiny burning heap.

"Well to me it is. I'd be totally lost alone out here I guess. But with you around it's really fun so far, the whole camping thing." she said.

He smiled at her.

"I know. It's really fun being out here with you and showing off all my manly superpowers." he told her, winking at her playfully.

They both laughed at that.

* * *

After dinner they sat down on a blanket by the lakefront, Peter spreading his legs and Alicia sitting between them leaning back against his chest.

"So are you still having a good time?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm with you, how could I not."

They both sighed and fell silent, their imminent separation hanging like a thick dark cloud over their heads.

"I don't want to leave you, Peter." she confessed, snuggling a little closer.

"And I don't want you to go. But you have to. You'll go back to school so you can be a great lawyer someday."

She sighed.

"I know but it's so hard to leave you when I only just found you."

He placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Yes, but I'm not going anywhere, and I'm waiting for you, I promise." he told her.  
They fell silent and watched the sun set, dying the sky in beautiful colors from yellow to red to purple, until the darkness slowly started to surround them.

"Do you want to go inside the tent now?" he asked her after some time, softly kissing her.

"No, not yet, I want to sit with you here for a little longer and watch the stars."

He grinned.

"Ok, no problem. So, we should probably discuss how to spend the upcoming holidays. I was thinking, maybe Christmas would be nice to introduce you to my parents." he told her.  
She turned around and smiled at him.

"You want to introduce me to your parents? That's really sweet of you, Peter. And I'd love to."  
"Of course I want to introduce you. I'm sure they will love you. We could spend a couple of days at their place, it will be good."

She nodded.

"So, do you want to spend Thanksgiving with my Dad an me? We've been doing this ever since I went to College, Thanksgiving with just the 2 of us, but I'm sure he'll be all right if you came. Since he already knows you and is ok with us seeing each other "even if you are of the opposition" as he likes to point out often."

Peter laughed.

"Well that sounds like a solid plan. And see, once Christmas is over we'll almost have half of the first year done."

She grinned.

"When you put it that way it doesn't seem too bad."

"Hmn, yes I know." he said and started nibbling her earlobe and kissing a trail from behind her ear down her throat.

"Hm, ok, I need to really get you inside the tent now I think, or else I'm tempted to take you right here."

She grinned.

"Under the stars? Hmn, that does sound so cliché it's romantic again." she said, leaning her head to the side to give him better access but otherwise not moving much.

"Public indecency, that's a felony, you know that Mrs. Cavanaugh, right?" he murmured, teasingly.

"Yeah like that's something you've not been aiming for all trip long? So, are you all talk or can I see some action, now?" she dared him.

He pushed her a little away so he could turn her in his embrace and pulled off her top, then lowered her down to the ground, kissing her passionately.

They hastily got rid of their clothes, then laid back down.

Peter stopped all his movements and smiled at her.

"Are you ok with this? We can always go inside the tent if you want to."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm ok. More than ok, it feels really nice. I want to do this, right here."

He grinned at her and started to kiss down her throat, finding her naked breast with his lips and hands, caressing and suckling, making her wild with desire but not willing to give in to her too soon, wanting to make this last as long as he could.

He ran one hand down her body, caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, then moving to the side and down her thighs, deliberately avoiding the area where he knew she wanted to be touched the most. When he finally got there she was soaking wet and ready for him, he grinned and softly stroked her, torturing her a little more until he was the one that couldn't take it anymore. She was just too tempting to resist any longer, so he positioned himself directly over her and slid inside her deeply, making them both moan. They moved together, bringing each other closer to the edge, then coming together, clinging to one another desperately even after the waves of pleasure were slowly subsiding.

Alicia opened her eyes and looked at the night sky above her, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

Peter softly kissed it away and rested his forehead against hers, wordlessly sharing her sadness over having to separate so soon.

He reluctantly pulled away and got to his feet, reaching a hand out to her.

"Come, let's go inside, it's starting to get cold out here."

She sat up and nodded, trying to smile but failing.

"Hey, we still have one more night and the whole morning together. Let's just enjoy that, ok?"

She gave him a real smile this time and grasped his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and with him into the tent, where they fell asleep snuggled up closely to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, UPDATE! Sorry it took so long. Special dedication to Josie ;-) She knows why and if you follow my twitter you might know why, too.

Also I've come to terms with the fact that in order to write I NEED to know that there is at least one person that loves the story as much as I do, maybe even more. And for this story that person is Randi, that never gave up on it and always "bugs" me for updates. So this is dedicated to her with all my love :-)

* * *

Alicia settled into her dorm room and in the late afternoon. She'd registered with the dean's office and was now alone in her room, it was a tiny single room and she was glad for that. She sighed, thinking back to saying good bye to Peter at the airport brought her close to tears all over for it had been very painful, more than she had imagined it to be. He'd driven her to the airport and when her flight had been called to boarding, she'd not been prepared to leave him at all. So she'd kept on sitting across his lap with Peter's arms closely around her waist, snuggling against him and breathing in his scent. He'd finally started to untangle her from him, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Alicia, it's time for you to go or you'll miss your plane."

She'd sighed and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I know but I just feel like I can't."

He'd kissed her tenderly and wiped the tears off.

"We've discussed this. Call me tonight when you're settled in and we'll see each other as soon as we can."

So they'd finally parted ways and now she was here all alone in her room and missed him terribly already. She thought back to the night before, their lovemaking by the lake and then again one last time in the early morning hours before they finally had to get up and leave for her home.

There was a knock on her door that pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw the door opening and a blonde guy peering inside.

"Hey, so you are back already?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat. Will. She'd almost forgotten all about him during the summer. Will was in some of her courses, they'd been in a mock trial together and had started hanging out after class and studied together sometimes.

Once, a week before the summer break they'd kissed, but Will had pulled back, saying he was actually seeing someone, so it wasn't fair. She didn't get the chance to talk with him much and then the break was already there and she'd gone home, and then she met Peter, and the rest was history now.

"Hi Will. Yes, I'm back already." she answered him

"So, how did your summer go?" he wanted to know.

Alicia couldn't help but smile because instantly memories of her and Peter came back.

"I met this really great guy. And you know where he took me for our first date? The Chigago Bulls final game."

Will gaped at her and seemed speechless at first.

"He what? The final? Are you kidding me, I tried so hard to get my hands on some tickets but I just couldn't. Wow. But really, isn't that a rater lame first date to take a girl on?" he asked.

Alicia grinned.

"Well we were supposed to go to dinner because he forgot about the tickets in the first place but then..."

He gasped again and cut her off.

"He what? How can one forget about something like that? He must be some loser!"

Alicia gave him a stern look.

"Hey. He's not, he's just really into me I guess." she grinned again.

He shrugged his shoulders, his expression a little softer now, as well.

"Yeah, it seems he is. So what's he doing for a living?"

Alicia grinned.

"He's actually a lawyer, 5th year with the state's attorney's office."

Will wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Oh, so you're dating an older guy now, hum?"

She laughed at that.

"Well yes, he is older than me. But we get along well despite the age difference. But enough about me, did you have any fun stories to tell from your summer?" she wanted to know.

He shook his head.

"Nah, not really."

But from the way he said it, she knew there was something there.

"Why don't I believe you? Come on, tell me!" she demanded.

He sighed.

"Well, I had broken up with my girlfriend and...well I didn't plan on finding someone new, but I met this girl in a bar. Before I knew it, we were doing tequila shots, then went into her hotel room...and yeah well, I had to take her to the ER in the early morning hours."

Alicia gasped.

"Wait what? How did that happen? What did you do with her?"

He raised his hands in defeat.

"I didn't do anything...well...much. It was really messed up."

Alicia looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't she prompted him to do so.  
"Come on, tell me! You can't NOT tell me now."

He sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'm telling you. She dislocated her shoulder. I don't even know how it happened, one moment we were kissing, the next moment she's standing next to me and telling me we had to go to the ER. And that this was something that happened to her frequently."

Alicia started giggling.

"Ok, wow, seriously? How is that even possible?"

Will groaned.

"Yeah you laugh now, but it wasn't funny at all. It's a medical condition she has, so yeah stuff like that randomly happens to her all the time."

"I'm so sorry. So, did you see her again afterwards?"

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I got her to the hospital and when it was clear she'd be ok I left her there. I should never have gone with her in the first place, I wasn't ready to start something new."

He seemed sad now.

"But hey, at least one of us got lucky this summer, I guess." he said, but his smile didn't really reach his eyes.  
She nodded.

"Yes, I think I did."

* * *

Alicia buried herself into her books as best as she could because she really did miss Peter. She called him every night from the public phone but that was nowhere nearly enough. On Thursday 4 weeks into her stay back at college she collected her mail from the Dean's office and found a letter from Peter. It was a thick padded envelope and she took it back to her room, emptying the contents on her bed.

It contained a picture of the two of them, smiling happily into the camera as well as something she just stared at for some seconds before grasping what it was. A plane ticket home, dated to the next day. Attached to it was a note.

"I thought of coming to see you for the weekend but then thought if you'd spend the weekend here we can make more of our time. I have the bigger bed."

She laughed out loud when she read that remark, then sat up, as the reality sank in: She was going home for the weekend! She squealed with joy, then ran to the phone down the hall and dialed his number.

"Peter Florrick." was his reply on the other end.

"Oh my God Peter, I got the ticket, thank you so much, this is so great. This means so much to me."

He chuckled on the other end.

"Well, your Dad insisted on paying half of the ticket, I'd told him it's ok and I got it because I wanted to fly out to you anyway, but I do have a terribly busy week so I can at least work up till you get here tomorrow and take some files home to read over in between. And we're having dinner with your Dad Friday evening."

She grinned.

"That sounds great, I love it, thank you so much, Peter! And about the bed. How would you know about my bed?" she said in a teasing voice.

He laughed on the other end.

"Hey, I've been to college and law school and I know all about dorm rooms. So yeah, I'm pretty sure on that one."  
She grinned.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting I'm seeing an "older guy" as my study partner Will called you." she kept on teasing him.

"What? You have a guy for a study partner?" Peter asked her and she wasn't entirely sure if he was just playing the outrage entirely.

"Yes Peter, I have, I know him from last year still. But you have nothing to worry about him, I promise!"

He made a indeterminate noise on the other end.

"He was highly jealous though that I got to see the finals and he didn't. He's a huge sports fan so he'd loved to have gone but he didn't get tickets."

"Oh yeah, well the tickets were really hard to come by, but you know I'd given them away in a heartbeat if you wouldn't have wanted to go."

She smiled.

"I know you would have, Peter. And I love you for it. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, neither can I. I've missed you terribly over the last 2 weeks." he admitted.

She grinned.

"So, anything nice planned for when I'm home?"

He laughed.

"You mean, apart from staying in bed? Uhm no?"

She laughed with him.

"Ok, fair enough, that does sound like a very good plan to me."

* * *

Peter waited for her at the airport, once she spotted him she ran into his arms and they kissed passionately, pouring all the longing of the past weeks into one kiss. They only broke apart for air, not caring the least that they were standing in the middle of the crowded arrival area.

"God, I've missed kissing you like that." he whispered, their faces still close to each other.

She leaned in for another kiss as hot and demanding as the first one.

"Yes, I've missed it, too."

He groaned.

"We can't keep doing that, we have to be at your Dad's place in an hour, and if we don't stop I'll end up taking you against the next hard surface I can find."

She looked at him, mischief sparkling in her eyes, grinning widely, then kissing him once more until he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off a little, looking around him, then fixing his gaze to somewhere in the distance.

He started walking, dragging her behind him.

"Were are we going?" Alicia asked, smiling triumphantly because she didn't actually know where exactly he was taking her but she knew the purpose.

"Somewhere more private." he just said and kept on dragging her along.

They came to an area off to one side of the building where there were less and lesser people, until they came around a corner and to a stairwell leading down that wasn't signed out to lead anywhere except as an emergency exit. They went downstairs and there were some doors that were closed but the hallway wasn't going anywhere else.

Peter dragged her along a little more and under the stairwell, instantly pushing her up against the wall and kissing her feverishly now, holding her in place with his whole body. She moaned into the kiss and started tugging at his dress shirt, pulling it out from his pants and running her hands under it on the back, then gripping his ass and bringing him even closer now, feeling the evidence of exactly just how much he needed her pressed up against her. She sighed as Peters hands found their way under her skirt as he kissed a trail down her neck, whispering against her ear that he approved of her choice of dress that made this whole thing so much easier.

She was in the meantime opening his pants and pushing them down a little, stroking his erection, softly running her thumb over the sensitive tip, making him gasp and playfully bite her neck just short of leaving a mark.  
He pulled down her panties and repositioned himself, then without further delay pushed inside of her, setting up a quick pace right away because he knew there wasn't much time and they could be discovered any second.

He should know better than this, he was aware of that, but he just couldn't help himself, he'd missed her badly, and because of their dinner date it would be hours he would have had to spend in her presence and under the watchful eyes of her father without being able to touch or kiss her like he wanted to. So yes, this was a really good idea. He gripped her ass with one hand and used the other to support himself against the wall while he kept on thrusting inside her, bringing them both closer to the edge quickly, like it was needed under the circumstances.

Alicia gritted her teeth in an effort to stay quiet, only barely audible whimpers escaping her from time to time. She held on to Peter and shifted her hips in synch with his, meeting him every thrust, her eyes squeezed shut in the effort not to scream because it felt so good. Four weeks of pent up sexual frustration and loneliness finally dissolved into thin air when they both reached their climax, leaving them panting and breathless afterwards. Peter kissed her softly then pulled away reluctantly.

"That was needed." he commented with a smile.

Alicia smiled back at him.

"Yes, indeed it was, I guess now we can sit through dinner in peace before we go for another and hopefully more intensive round later." she said teasingly.

Peter nodded.

"Oh you can be sure of that. I won't let you sleep so soon tonight."

They both got their clothes in order and then grinningly made their way out of the airport and towards Peter's car.


	8. Chapter 8

ok, I took some liberties here because we don't really know from the show how and where they really spend their time from meeting till Peter became SA. So, I just thought this one up. Enjoy :D

* * *

Some weeks later she was in her room and studying when there was a knock on the door. She lifted her head from the books and furrowed her brows. Who could that be at a Friday evening? Also no one on campus normally knocked and not just came in right away afterwards.

"Come in." she yelled, watching the door opening. She gasped in surprise when she saw Peter standing in the doorway, grinning at her.

"Hey. So you're actually here and studying and not partying like other students." he teased her.

She jumped up from the bed.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" she ran to him and threw herself into his arms, he caught her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Well, I missed you and thought I'd come visit you and see how Georgetown is doing."  
She smiled at him widely.

"You should have told me you were coming to visit, I'd have made myself look more presentable..." she looked down at herself, wearing sweatpants and a wide shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail, also with no makeup she didn't really think she looked attractive.  
Peter looked her over once and kissed her again.

"You do look very presentable to me. I want to take you out for dinner though and I've booked a hotel room throughout the weekend, so I suggest you get changed quickly and then we can go out. Also tomorrow I have a surprise planned for you. "

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok? What did you plan?"

He shook his head.

"Where would be the surprise in telling you that? So, how about we get you out of this clothes now and into something nice, that I can later take off you again once we are back at the hotel?"

She giggled.

"That sounds like an excellent deal." she told him and went over to her closet.

* * *

Later they entered his hotel room, laughing and kissing, just happy to be together once more.  
"So really Peter, you still haven't told me, why are you here now? Not that I'm not happy to have you, but really, I wonder with Thanksgiving being in two weeks and me coming home anyway..."

He chuckled.

"Well, it has something to do with the surprise. I could tell you know but that will ruin the fun, so can you just wait till tomorrow? I'll tell you then. I promise it will be worth the wait."

He kissed her and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Alicia asked him between kisses.

"Hmn, is it working?" he mumbled, while kissing a trail down her neck and ridding her off the garment.

"Yesss." Alicia breathed, letting her eyes fall shut and surrendering to his lips, being glad he was here and deciding that the exact reason why could wait indeed a little longer.

* * *

The next morning they awoke naked in each other's arms, Peter breathing in the scent of her hair before starting to get up, waking her up in the process.

"Hey love, good morning. Time to go get some breakfast and then to the surprise."

She yawned.

"How early is it? Do we have to be there at a certain time or do I have the time to shower first?"

He kissed her softly.

"A shower sounds awesome indeed, and we have all the time in the world so we can take our time in there, too."

She grinned and got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom with swaying hips. Peter shook his head in amusement and went after her. Like he needed any more encouragement.

Later after breakfast Peter drove her to an apartment building that was located maybe 15 minutes walking distance from campus. There was a Chinese restaurant in the basement and Peter took her to the second floor, stopping in front of one of the doors and producing a key, letting them into the apartment. It was small, unfurnished and reeked of stale Chinese food. She raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, what is this place?" she asked him.

"Well, this is your surprise." he said, grinning.

She looked around.

"What? this? I don't understand."

He took both her hands and a solemn look came to his face.

"Ok, listen. I know we haven't been together long but I can't stand the thought of being away from you all the time any longer. Only getting to see you once or twice a month maximum won't do it for me. So I talked to your Dad, and he got me a job interview here in DC at a private law firm belonging to a friend of his. Well, he put in such good of a word for me I'd just had to show up there yesterday, shake some hands and that's it, the job can be mine starting the first of December if I want to have it. So I spend the rest of yesterday hunting for apartments, I know this one seems crappy but it's close to campus and my new work and I could maybe afford something better but my plan is to save up as much money as possible now and then later go back to the SA's office. You know I'm into politics and I do want to become State's Attorney one day. So once we go back to Chicago I plan to have enough money to maybe put a down payment on a nice house, or at least a spacious apartment."

Alicia stared at him, obviously still processing the information.

"So, you are saying, you will move to DC for me?" she asked him, wide-eyed.

He nodded.

"Yes, I will. In all fairness, a little time in private law will look good at my résumé, especially with such a prestigious law firm. So yes, killing two birds with one stone. Though you are by far the more important bird here."

Alicia took in the surroundings of the apartment again.

"This will be ours? Our first place together?" she asked, still unbelieving, but a wide smile forming on her face.

He nodded.

"Yes Babe. If you want it to, this will be the first place of our own. Please, say you want this as much as I do."

They kissed passionately until they had to part for air.

"Yes Peter, of course I want this." she told him, and they laughed happily, leaning their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you do. I know I went out on a limb here in doing all of this without your knowledge, but I wanted to surprise you with it and hoped you would like the idea."

Alicia shook her head and stared at him still shaken with amazement at what he was doing.

"I can't believe you would actually do that, change your whole life for me like that. That's just crazy!"

He kissed her again.

"Of course I would. I love you so much, Alicia. And not being able to spend more time with you was killing me. So, as you have to stay here in DC for a while and can't change that, the only solution is that I move here."

She grinned and looked around the place some more.

"So, can I get the grand tour?" she asked, jokingly. Peter laughed.

"Well, turn around 360 degrees and then you have the living and kitchen area. So, next there would be the master and only bathroom."

He said, and lead her over to a door off to the side, leading into a small but functional bathroom.

She shrugged her shoulders, it didn't look bad and even though it wasn't all marble surfaces, it looked clean and in relatively good shape.

Peter then lead her to another room that was smaller than the first one, and grinned at her meaningfully.

"And this would be our bedroom."

She grinned.

"I'm not sure we can fit your huge bed in here, Peter." she told him, grinning.

He nodded and came up to her, hugging her to him from behind.

"Yes we can, I already measured it. We won't have much room for anything else, but really, what else do we need than a really big and comfortable bed?"

He started kissing her neck and she leaned her head to the side so he had better access, laughing at his remark.

"Hmn, that is of course true, I don't think we need much more furniture." she agreed with him and turned around in his embrace, smiling at him happily.

They started kissing, passionate and hungry this time, overwhelmed by their happiness of agreeing to move in together. Suddenly Peter stopped and that wicked gleam came to his eyes he always got when he was up to no good.

"What?" Alicia asked him, a warm shudder of anticipation running through her because him being up to no good normally resulted in her squirming with pleasure anytime soon.

"Stay here for a second I'm gonna get something from my car and be right back."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Peter, what are you up to?"

His eyes were now positively sparkling with mischief.

"Trust me. You'll love it. I'll be right back."

With that he disappeared and she shook her head at him, curious what the hell he was planning.

When he came back he was carrying a wool blanket and she instantly caught on to his meaning when he spread it in the middle of their future bedroom floor and sat down on it, smiling at her invitingly.

"I thought we should maybe have a little special celebration us moving in together - right here, right now."

She grinned and walked over to him, kneeling by his side and bending over to kiss him.

"I like your thinking. So, did you have something special in mind?"

He grinned.

"Yes I have." he just told her and leaned in for another kiss, pulling her close and quickly disposing of her blouse and bra, then starting to work on her pants. She helped him take them off and then in turn helped him undress, their lips and hands caressing each other while doing so.

Peter sat up, supporting his weight on his arms and she was straddling his lap, instantly taking him inside her and starting to rock her hips. They both let out a soft moan from this first deep contact, and then easily found an equal rhythm. Even though they didn't intentionally hurry, they soon were close to the edge with the stimulation this position provided. But Alicia didn't even think about stopping, it just felt too good so she rocked her hips a little faster and that did the trick, making them both come within a couple of thrusts.

Alicia collapsed on him, and just remained there, cuddled up against his chest and he sat up a little more, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

"I love you so much." he told her.

She smiled against his chest.

"I love you, too."

After some time they got up and put their clothes back on.

"So, I guess now that we've tested it out I can really go ahead and rent the apartment? Are you still sure you want to move in with me?" he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a brief kiss to the lips.

"Yes Peter. I still want this."

He nodded and was happy that she agreed to this, that now an important new stage of their life would begin.

"One of hopefully many more." Peter thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

ok, my muse is still super nice and cooperative, so I'll keep on updating this as quick as I can write it :D Thank you Randy again, for taking the time to be my sounding board. This one is a little divided in 2, the first part is still about the new apartment, the second part is Thanksgiving :)

* * *

The next 2 weeks were busy for both Peter and Alicia. She went home the following weekend to pack up some things and they settled on details of how to equip their new place. Peter then took the whole week of Thanksgiving off, driving with Alicia and the most of their things back to DC, leaving them 3 days to renovate and decorate the place. Early Thursday morning they would drive back to Alicia 's Dad's place for the Thanksgiving dinner.

They started out by putting new paint to the walls, at first they worked efficiently but when they were nearly done Peter playfully squirted some paint in her direction, making her squeal in protest, but then doing the same with him until they were both laughing and agreeing to a truce, sealing the deal with a kiss that soon got heated. They broke the kiss and Peter suggested she should try and clean out the bathtub while he was finishing up with the painting, so they could get cleaned up together later.

So Alicia set to the task right away, when she was done she checked up on Peter and his progress, seeing that he was almost done, too. She rummaged through the boxes until she found what she was looking for, then disappeared into the bathroom, letting the water start to run and set up the candles she had found in the box around the rim of the tub. Then she took the bath foam bottle she had also retrieved from the box labeled "bathroom +kitchen supplies" and put some of the fragrant creamy substance into the water. After setting everything up she took off her clothes and went into the warm water, settling in, sighing.

"Peter, are you quite done?" she called out.

"Yes, I am. Where are you?" he yelled back and then he heard his steps coming closer, until he was standing just inside the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw her in the foamy water, bathed in soft candle light.

"Wow!" he just exclaimed, watching her with a slightly slack jaw.

Alicia smiled at him.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him.

He nodded and swallowed once.

"Yes I do. Now there is only one thing missing." he said.

She giggled.

"Yes, that'd be you." she told him.

He laughed.

"OK, maybe 2 things. I'll be right back." he said and disappeared out of sight again. Alicia furrowed her brows, then shrugged her shoulders, curious of what he would come back with.

He came in, carrying a bottle of champagne and 2 coffee mugs. She laughed.

"Peter where did you get that?"

He grinned.

"I bought it especially for this occasion and hid it away. We don't have any suitable glasses yet, and it's not ice cold as it should be, but I still think it's perfect for now. "

He opened the bottle and poured them each a cup, then setting them aside took off his own clothes and climbed in behind her in the tub, settling in and handing her one of the cups. He pulled her close to him with his free hand and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"So, I wanna drink to us and our future together. I love you." he told her and clinked his cup softly to hers.

She nodded.

"Yes, to us. I love you, too, and still can't belive we are actually moving in together." she said, then they both sipped from the amber liquid.

Alicia snuggled up against him and sighed, she was tired from the day doing the painting, but proud they made it in one day. So tomorrow they could start bringing in and setting up the furniture along with the rest of the thing crammed into the van Peter had gotten. They had already carried in one of the mattresses and bedcovers, so they could sleep in the new place from the start an Peter wouldn't have to get another hotel room, because he wasn't allowed overnight on campus. She promptly yawned and Peter chuckled behind her.

"Someone is tired it seems."

She nodded.

"I am. I will sleep like a rock tonight."

He kissed her neck again.

"Yes, and you should. You have an important class early tomorrow you can't just skip." he reminded her.

She groaned in frustration.

"I know. But I would rather stay and sleep in with you "

He laughed.

"Don't worry I won't be sleeping in. I will get to work in here and maybe once you're home I'll even have the bed set up and ready to go." He told her, teasingly.

She grinned.

"That sounds like a good plan, I like it. But yes, we should probably try and get some sleep now."

They got out of the bathtub and dried off, then quickly brushed their teeth, setting the bottle of champagne aside for now and setting up their makeshift bed in the freshly painted bedroom. Even though they were both tired they cuddled up tightly and soon their kisses became more heated and Peter took off her T-shirt and panties and they made love, leaving them both panting and completely exhausted afterwards, soon drifting off to a deep sleep, still clinging to each other.

The next 2 days were spent as planned, Alicia only visiting the most essential classes, and the rest of the time they spend gradually changing the small apartment into a comfortable and homely place to live. Peter had kept his word and set up the bed while she went to class Tuesday morning, and even though the trying out part had only been a joke they spend the better part of an hour in bed instead of working, Alicia claiming they both deserved a break. Still they managed to get most of the stuff done and we're ready Wednesday evening, turning in early and actually going directly to sleep for once, as Peter wanted to get up at 4AM and start driving, so they wouldn't get stuck too badly in traffic.

* * *

They arrived at her Dad's house in the morning and were greeted by him - and then by Veronica. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her mother, the plan had not been for her to be here.

"Alicia" she greeted her, hugging her daughter that was too stunned still to move away.

"Hi, Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking from the woman in question over to her father, who just shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Your father told me over the phone last week that you had a boyfriend now and were moving in with him and that he was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. All things that you had failed to mention so far. I wondered what kind of guy that must be that you would hide him away from me, like maybe he had a hunchback or some facial disorder. But if that's him right here…." she trailed off and looked Peter once over.

Alicia gasped.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"What, it's true, I can see no reason why you would want to keep such a handsome guy from me. Or are you afraid I was gonna steal him away?" she added, actually winking at Peter.

Alicia cringed mentally and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Peter. This was not going well, she hadn't yet really prepared Peter for a meeting with her mother, only told him that they didn't get along well and were not close. She tried to get the upper hand of the situation again.

"Well, Mom, this is Peter, my boyfriend. And yes, I told you over the phone I was seeing someone a while ago. Peter, as you can guess this is my mother." she said.

Peter had an amused grin on his face, well good that he was enjoying himself and finding this funny. She found it horrifying.

"Hello Mrs..." Peter extended his hand towards Alicia's mother, obviously not sure how to call her.

"Well, I go by Loy, my maiden name again these days, but I insist you call me Veronica."

Alicia rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course you would" she murmured to herself.

Just then her brother Owen came around the corner.

"Hey Sis, I thought I heard your voice. Oh, and this must be Peter." he said, looking the guy in question once over.

Alicia smiled, actually happy to see her brother, hugging him.

"Hi Owen. Good to see you. And yes, this is Peter."

She introduced the two guys and then her father joined the conversation.

"Well, now that everybody has met, can we all come inside and sit down instead of standing around in the hallway?"

* * *

The day went by relatively nice, though Alicia was as usual a little irritated and annoyed at her mother's behavior that was always bordering on the inappropriate.

She didn't find much time to be alone with Peter and to tell him in a longer version about her mother and not to take her remarks to heart too much. Though he was a natural with handling her, it seemed. Before dinner, when everybody was busy with something, she grabbed Peters hand and dragged him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and letting out a deep sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"Urgh, I'm so sorry Peter. This was not how it was meant to be. I wanted a quiet and peaceful holiday and not my mother being her usual self..."

He chuckled softly.

"It's ok, Alicia. It really is. I see why you said you're not close, but I don't mind it much. And your brother is a sweet kid."

She laughed.

"You know he's only 3 years younger than me, right?" she said.

"Yes, physically. Mentally you surely have 10 years on him, if not more. Hey, don't make such a face, come here."

He pulled her close and kissed her. She sighed and melted into his embrace.

"Hmn that's better." she mumbled against his lips and kissed him again, deepening the kiss and starting to pull out his shirt from his pants.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" he wanted to know.

"Taking your clothes off. Is that a problem?" she wanted to know, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What? Here and now? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She kissed him again deeply, running her hands over his naked stomach and downwards, squeezing a little, making him jerk his hips.

"Best idea I ever had." she said, grinning viciously.

He fell in with her then, opening his pants while she got rid of her own set. She was kissing him almost violently now, indicating that a quick pace was needed because it wasn't sure how long they had before their absence was discovered.

He ran one hand between her legs to find she was indeed sure of this and very ready, too, he shook his head at her, grinning and lifted her by her naked ass, setting her down on the counter and moving inside of her effortlessly. She gasped and buried her face against his throat, muffling her little sounds of pleasure against him as he instantly went for a quick pace. He moved in and out of her, having to grind his teeth to keep quiet himself because this was feeling so intense and also more thrilling than it should be. He felt he was getting close and just kept up his rhythm, knowing her she would be there with him soon, and he was right about that. She came and he nearly cursed out loud as he felt her teeth dig into his throat to keep herself from crying out in ecstasy. It was incredibly hot, no question but that would leave a visible mark, he was sure of that.

They slowly came back down and Peter just wanted to make a remark about her biting him, when there were suddenly steps and voices outside in the hallway, directly by the door.

"Have you seen Peter and Alicia?" her Dad asked, and her mother replied.  
"No, but there are only so many places they could be."

There was a rattle on the door and they both gasped in shock.

"Alicia, Peter, are you in there? You know, we do have bedrooms in this house."  
she said.

Alicia blushed a deep red, while Peter bit his lip in order not to laugh out loud. This was awkward but also too funny. They just remained there like paralyzed, not saying a thing.

"Come on, Richard, let the kids have their fun, they'll come out eventually. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

They heard steps leaving and Alicia looked at Peter, completely horrified now, also seeing the clear round, dark purple bruise that was starting to bloom on his neck.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, this is the worst holiday ever." she groaned.

He laughed.  
"Hey, I'm not ashamed, and neither should you be. We are grown ups and we needed to let off some steam. I can only imagine the things your mother did when she was young."

Alicia covered her ears.

"Ahh noo, don't say that, it's not helping."

Peter laughed and stepped away from her, they got dressed and put on their best innocent faces, leaving the bathroom together and joining the rest of the family in the dining room. And after some drinks the awkwardness started to fade eventually and it became a nice and relaxed holiday after all.

* * *

I had no idea of how much younger Owen actually is so I made it 3 years in this story. Though it is probably more. So, next up would be the "famous" Christmas Vacation and meeting Peter's parents. And the seperate bedrooms... ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

a huge thanks to Randi who is the goddess of family cuteness in stories, for advising me on how to proceed with this, where Alicia and Peter's family was concerned. She delivered some killer lines that I used in this, and discussing this chapter with her was so much fun. I hope so is what I made of this!

* * *

After Thanksgiving Alicia went back to studying hard, for her final exams were due two weeks afterwards. She spend hours with Peter quizzing her or explaining stuff to her in the evening, sometimes they would take a break and have sex, then continue discussing law cases. Alicia liked that form of studying immensely, and as Peter was a brilliant lawyer so he could really help her out, and not just with criminal law.

She was slightly nervous before the exam, but took them with the knowledge of being well prepared. Once that was done she only had one paper to finish before the holidays. So for the first time she got to enjoy her new apartment on her own, while Peter was out and working. She loved what they did with the small place and as little means as possible. She spent the days doing housework, some cooking and the rest of the time writing her paper, finishing it in record time and handing it in after going over it with Peter thoroughly.

Then it was time for the Christmas vacation, and Alicia did worry a little about meeting Peter's parents. He assured her, though, that everything would be fine. Her father would surely adore her and her mother would be happy to get to know her. Also she would meet his sister Sarah and her daughter Mary, and they would spend a nice holiday. Alicia still had her last "nice holiday" in vivid memory, of getting busted having sex with Peter in the bathroom, and she vowed to herself not to give a repeat performance of that.

They arrived at the house in the afternoon two days before Christmas, Peter pulled up in the driveway and honked twice, smiling over to her, squeezing her hand.

"Ok, let's do this." he told her and got out of the car, the door opening and the first thing that Alicia saw was a maybe 5 year old girl with long brown curls running towards them.

"Uncle Peter!" she yelled and he bent down and caught her, lifting her up.

"Hey cutie, have you missed me?" he asked and kissed the squealing, squirming child, then set her to the ground again.

"Yes, uncle Peter." she said, then looked over to Alicia. She grinned and crunched down to her haunches, so she was at eye level with the girl.

"Hey, I'm Alicia." she said and extended her hand.

"It's ok Mary, can you say hi for me to my friend Alicia?"  
She contemplated it, looked over to Peter, then back to her, and shaking Alicia's hand.

"Hi 'Licia. Are you uncle Peter's girlfriend?" she asked.

Alicia raised an eyebrow and had to keep herself from giggling, but decided to just go with the truth.

"Yes, I am."

The little girl let go of her hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok." she just said.

In the meantime a woman had stepped up to them and was hugging Peter.

"Hey baby brother, what's up?" she asked him.

He grinned back and shook his head, then pulled Alicia close to him.

"Hey Sarah, may I introduce Alicia to you? Alicia, that's my big sister, Sarah. And you've already met her daughter, Sarah." he told her, ruffling the brown curls of the girl that was clinging to his leg on the other side.

"Hi Sarah, nice to meet you." Alicia said and shook hands with the woman, who smiled at her politely.

"Hi Alicia. Good to meet you." she answered.

In the background she saw what she figured to be Peter's parents.

"Let's go in and say hi to my parents, then." Peter told her and let go of her, leading the way.

"Hey Mom." he greeted the woman, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Peter. There you are finally, it's so good to see you again. God, you look so thin, are you eating right?" she told him, actually pinching his cheek. Alicia watched the scene with mild amusement.

"Yes Mom, I do. I'm just up on my feet much with the new job and all. So, this is Alicia. Alicia, this is my mother, Jackie Florrick, and this is my Dad, Judge Thomas Florrick." he said, stepping up to the man in the background, shaking hands and then they hugged, padding each other heartily on the back.

"Hello, Alicia. Welcome." greeted Jackie, taking her hand in both of hers, instantly letting her gaze wander all over her. Making her instantly wonder if she was dressed appropriately or not.

"Hello Mrs. Florrick, pleased to meet you." she said.

"I insist you call me Jackie, please. So, you are the girl I have been hearing suspiciously few about so far. Peter is always so bad with keeping me informed with his private life, but I am his mother, I have a right to know these things. So, where are you from Alicia and what do you do for a living?"

Peter winced and turned away from his father to stand by her side again.

"Mom, please, can we stop the grilling of my girlfriend before she's even set foot in the house?"

Jackie pouted at him.

"I wasn't _grilling_ her, I was just asking some questions because you failed to provide me with the information so far."

Peter shook his head and mouthed "sorry" in her direction, then guided her over to where his Dad was standing.

Then she went over to Peters father.

"Judge Florrick, very nice to meet you." she said, smiling and holding out her hand to his Dad.

"Please, Alicia, call me Thomas. Welcome to our home." he told her, his smile warm and inviting.

"Thank you, it's very nice of you to have me."

"Well of course. Peter informed me that he wanted to introduce you to us, so of course I told him he could bring you. Shall we all go inside, then?" he asked, and the little group of people moved inside the huge hall of the Florrick mansion.

Jackie took the lead.

"Ok, well, I've given Alicia your old bedroom, Peter. Sarah has her old bedroom and you're staying in the room next to that."

Alicia furrowed her brows and gasped. They were given separate rooms? Before Peter could warn her, she blurted out.

"What, we get separate rooms? But we already moved in together." The reaction of the people in the room where all different. Peter winced and stared at her with horror, Peters father and his sister were looking amused and Sarah even giggled slightly. Jackie's face was crimson red, but then she seemed to regain control of her features and cleared her throat.

"Well, that may be, but I'm not tolerating behavior like that under my roof. So, if everyone will just follow me now, I'll lead you to your rooms." she said and started climbing the stairs.

She went closely to Peter.

"You failed to mention that us living together is a secret." she hissed, a little annoyed over his behavior and for making her look bad in front of her whole family.

"I'm sorry. It's just for my mother...I told Dad...I'll explain to you later." he hissed back, carrying their bags upstairs.

Alicia was led to the mentioned room, it was around the corner of a huge double-doored room that looked like they could be holding the master bedroom. Peter disappeared 2 doors down into one room with his bag, so she just went inside her assigned new home and smiled, taking in the surroundings. In the middle was a queen sized bed covered with a worn looking quilted blanket. On the wall hung several pictures of what she easily identified as Peter from ages 12 to maybe 22, playing basketball or just in some sports attire. She smiled, he'd been handsome back then already, but thankfully she only met him when he was older, or he would have never been interested in her. She was dragged out of her musing by someone entering the room behind her. She turned around to find Peter standing there.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole thing. I know my mother and her deeply religious views of the world. I wanted to ease her softly into it, and my Dad agreed. He's more liberal, and I told him over the phone, he congratulated me and told me he wanted to meet you at any rate, and soon." he explained.

"Damn, but you could have warned me. Now I look super bad!" she exclaimed.

"It's gonna be ok. You'll just sleep in my old room and I'll sleep 2 doors down...and who knows of the things that happen at night." he told her, winking. She gasped.

"Oh no Peter, we can't. If your mother catches us she'll run me out of the house on the spot."

"Don't worry. She won't because I won't let her." he told her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not funny, Peter!" she exclaimed but he just pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss, until she gave up struggling and melted into his embrace.

Then they broke apart and went downstairs to where the whole family was assembled. Mary was sitting in the corner and playing with some toys, while Peter sat down on the couch next to his father.

Jackie came in, serving refreshments, the men were drinking Scotch and Alicia was desperate for a glass of red wine, but after the disastrous introduction so far she feared to ask for one. So she contented herself with a lemonade.

"So Alicia, we are all dying to know more about you. Where did you meet Peter?" Jackie picked up right where she'd left before, this time not really leaving her an out.

"I was interning at my father's law firm over summer break. I met Peter in court, he was the opposing counselor."

Jackie furrowed her brows.

"Interning? I don't understand."

"Yes. I'm in my second year at Georgetown Law School." Alicia told, with a proud smile, but Jackie's face seemed confused.

"Oh. I see." she just said, and Alicia suddenly realized she maybe considered her to be much too young for her son. She wanted to just get up and hide out in the upstairs room, she'd always thought her own mother was bad, but this was pure torture.

"Mom, Alicia is a very smart woman, and she's gonna be a good lawyer very soon."

Jackie shook her head.

"I don't understand what it is with the young women these days. All focused on their own careers, instead of focusing on training their housewifely skills." she mumbled.

Alicia had to bite her tongue, at loss for something appropriate or polite to say.

"Oh Mom, come on, that's not fair to her. Times are changing and I welcome a woman that can stand up for her own."

Peters father joined in.

"I find it refreshing to see more and more really good female lawyers in my court. And their male colleagues have nothing on them. Have you decided already in what direction you would want to go?" he wanted to know.

Alicia smiled.

"Yes, I want to work in Litigation, in the private sector." she answered.

"Oh, a fighter I see. I like that." he said, raising his glass and toasting in her direction.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Jackie muttered something under her breath and Alicia only got something that sounded like "what good womanly quality" and sighed, deciding she wouldn't survive the day if it went on like this and her reputation was already gone, so what the hell.

"Jackie, can I please have a glass of red wine?" she asked sweetly.

The face of the other woman fell for a second, then assumed the facade of the perfect hostess again.

"Well sure, of course. I'm going to get you a glass."

Alicia bit her tongue in order not to tell her to make it a huge and full one.

* * *

I hope you liked my portrayal of the Florrick family. Also OOPS no sex in this chapter - I had to cut it in 2 because it got too long. So the other half is already done. So, who wants to read "that" famous scene of Peter and Alicia being naughty again? :P


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the evening was more of the same, Peter and his father trying to steer the conversation so it was pleasurable for Alicia, while Jackie managed to be disapproving about everything. Sarah was relatively quiet through everything, but it was clear by her demeanor she was annoyed at her mother's behavior but just sick and tired of fighting back. Couldn't Alicia understand that. After dinner she'd allowed herself a second glass of red wine, Sarah joining her and drinking with her then.

Alicia excused herself around 10 PM, getting up and saying she was tired. Peter got up as well and accompanied her out of the room, kissing her gently but thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I had no idea she would go so hard on you. I'll go hang out with my Dad a little, and then some time much later I'll come over and make it up to you." he told her, winking at her.

She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm really tired, so if you just wake me up for that, you really have to bring your A-game." she teased him.

"Oh I promise, I will." he kissed her again, then went back inside the living room, while Alicia went up the stairs, getting her toothbrush and using the bathroom quickly, then going to bed, shutting off the lights and crawling under the covers.

She was sleeping peacefully until she heard the door to her room opening, and saw Peter tiptoeing in. She giggled softly, the sight of her over 6 foot tall and broad shouldered boyfriend sneaking around, trying to be extra silent, was too funny.

"Oh, you're awake already. Ops." Peter whispered, a crooked, sexy grin on his face.

She shook her head with an amused smile and stretched. Peter came over to her and she pulled the covers away, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. He raised an eyebrow at her pulling his shirt off and then stripped out of his boxers, climbing into the bed beside her.

"Nice choice of dress. I like it" he told her and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss.

"Hmn, I thought as you promised to bring your A-game I wanted to be well prepared." she murmured against him.

He bent down to kiss her breasts, she moaned softly.

"Shhh Babe, you need to recall you have to be quiet. Very quiet. Or do you want my Mom to come storming in?" he asked her and gently bit one of her nipples, making her squirm but she bit back her moan.

"Good girl, that's more like it." he told her, then focusing his intention completely on her breast again. Then let his mouth wander even deeper, making her gasp as his lips connected with her most sensitive part.

"Peter, what...?" she wanted to know, not that she didn't appreciate this, but given the circumstances she'd been ok with a quick round of regular sex, and not him obviously trying his best to make her scream.

"A-Game, remember? He told her, then set right back to work, running his tongue over her. She gasped and fisted the sheets next to her, bucking her hips against him. When she was getting closer and closer, he pushed two fingers inside of her and moved them in and out in a quick rhythm until her climax hit her, gritting her teeth and only whimpering softly. She chuckled softly and a wide grin came to her face.

"So, do you want me to keep going or shall I let you sleep?" he murmured, placing soft kisses to her abdomen.

"No, keep going, I'm not tired at all." she told him, grinningly.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Turn around, so you can muffle your cries in your pillow once I really set to work." he told her with an evil grin. She gasped but did as he told her spreading her legs and waiting for Peter to settle in. He kissed a trail up her body, along her spine and to her shoulder blades, until he was on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbow, his hardness resting against her ass.

He repositioned himself and slowly eased inside of her, then started moving, slowly at first but picking up his pace gradually. There was a soft thumping sound to be heard but Alicia didn't pay much attention, surely it wasn't so loud. All that was present on her mind was the intense feeling of Peter deeply inside of her, while he reached around her to create even more friction with his fingers. When the next wave of intense pleasure hit her she was indeed glad for the pillow, burying her head deeply in it to silence her cries of ecstasy.

When they were both done, Peter turned them around so she was cuddled up against him, softly kissing her neck.

"Peter, don't fall asleep, you need to go. If your mother finds us like this..."

He kissed her neck some more, smiling against her soft skin.

"I won't. Just give me 5 more minutes and then I'll go back to my lonely and cold bed. And will miss you terribly." he murmured against her ear, gently sucking the sensitive spot there.

"I know. This whole separate bedroom thing is ridiculous." she told him.

"It's only for a couple of nights. Then I'm taking you home again to our nice apartment, where I can go back to making you scream as loudly as you can." he told her.

"Hmn, promise?" she asked him.

"Promise. Now go sleep, I was never here, it was all just a dream. I love you." he told her, getting out of bed and covering her up again, getting his clothes and putting them back on.

She smiled and cuddled into the warm and comfortable bed, sighing and almost immediately going back to sleep.

Peter closed the door behind him softly, flinching as the door to his right suddenly opened, his father stepping out, clothed in pajamas and a robe.

"Uhm, high Dad." Peter whispered, feeling like a teenager all over again suddenly.

"Good Morning, Son. Up early I see?" he asked, chuckling softly.

Peter grinned.

"Well...yeah. But as I told Alicia just now, I was never there." he said.

His father nodded and turned around to go back inside his room, then stopped and faced Peter again.

"Next time shove something under the loose bottom corner leg of the bed so it doesn't make so much noise." he said, then went inside his room again. Peter looked after him, a little stunned, then shook his head and snuck back inside his own room. Deciding better not to tell Alicia that her Dad was up to them.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a smile. It was already daylight outside and she stretched in bed, then swung her legs out and got up. She needed a cup of coffee badly, so she got up, put on sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt along with thick wool socks and padded downstairs, where she found the coffee machine ready and filled with half a can of already finished coffee. She poured herself a cup and looked out of the window, and suddenly was aware that Peter was outside - playing with his niece.

The child was squealing and running around, why Peter tried to catch her, of course always just staying out of her reach. Then he suddenly jumped forward, picking the screaming and laughing child up and cuddling her, then setting her back down for another round.

Alicia sipped her coffee and watched like mesmerized, smiling to herself. She was pulled out of her spell by someone walking up to her, that one being Sarah.

"Good Morning. He's adorable with Mary, isn't he? Her father left me when she was still little, so her uncle Peter is the closest she has to a Dad and she totally adores him." she explained.

"Yes, and obviously he adores her, too." she said, and watched them running around some more.

"Yes he does. He's gonna be a great father some day." she said.

Alicia smiled at her, nodding.

"Don't let my mother get to you by the way. She's always so judgmental, she adores her perfect son and no woman will ever be good enough for him in her eyes. You're the first girl he really formally introduced like this in a long time, so I'm guessing he really loves you, that he willingly exposes you to this after only knowing you for a rather short time." she said.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he survived my mother. She's like the complete opposite of your mother and I don't get along well with her. She was making all sorts of inappropriate comments to Peter and even slightly hit on him I think."

They both laughed at that.

"Well, that's surely interesting. Well, mothers can be hard to take sometimes." Sarah said.

"They sure can." Alicia agreed.

They watched Peter pick up the little girl and walk around the door, coming inside through the back door and stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. Hey 'Licia. Uncle Peter played catch with me and I almost always won." she exclaimed.

Peter set her down and took off his jacket, then leaning over to Alicia and kissing her softly.

"Hey, Good morning, I hope you slept well?" he said, winking at her.

"Ewwww Mommy, did you see, 'Licia let uncle Peter kiss her. I won't let a boy kiss me, ever!" she exclaimed, making the grownups laugh.

Sarah ruffled her hair and giggled.

"You say that now, and your Grandma would be proud of that. But we'll about that in a couple of years." she said.

"'kay Mommy. Can I have a milk now?" she inquired, and Sarah took her daugther over to the fridge to get her some, Peter took the chance and stole a quick kiss from Alicia again.

"I love you."


End file.
